


Let Me Tell You

by AngelllXDevilll



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mild Sexual Content, One-Sided Attraction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-04-30 18:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 33,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14502582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelllXDevilll/pseuds/AngelllXDevilll
Summary: Jihoon had been crushing on Daniel since forever. He didn’t know when it started. Is it during produce era? After debut? He didn’t know but when he realized it, Daniel’s presence is too strong for him to ignore and his eyes automatically follow the latter wherever he goes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I tried writing a new chaptered story  
> I hope this turns out well  
> I wrote this without any distinct plot in mind  
> So, it will go according to my mood as I write them~
> 
>  
> 
> Tell me what do you think >,<  
> And happy reading...

“Jihoon, don’t you think you should work out a little?” the manager said once they were all inside the van, heading to their next schedules.“Huh?” Jihoon said with a drum stick in his hand, he took it from zero base earlier.

The manager shook his head, “I mean, you are cute that way, but I think you are getting chubbier these days. It’s winter, aren’t you concern about that?”

Jihoon looks down and in deep thought. It’s not like he’d never consider this. But all of them don’t really work out either. Even Daniel, who in charge on physical in their group, doesn’t work out because their crazily packed schedules. Jihoon wonders how could Daniel, despite not working out and eat as much as Jihoon, if not more, can maintain his body muscle like that. It is a mystery for all of them. Did he build muscle just by breathing?

“I can help Jihoon work out” Daniel chirped in from the back seat.

Jihoon turns his head to Daniel and look at him sceptically. Jihoon is not in the mood to work out and he’d preferred staying in the dorm and play his games rather than being all sweaty in the gym. He turned to look at the manager again, “Isn’t is enough with all the dance practices and schedules? I think I’ll have enough exercise with dance alone” he tried to negotiate.

“I think it’s better to put some extra effort in building muscle too and I think dancing is not enough to do so” the manager answered, “But still, the decision is in your hands. Don’t you want to present yourself better to your fans? I bet Daniel is a great gym partner at that. Remember he did a great job in helping Minhyun before?” the manager quickly adds.

“Come on Jihoonie, it will be fine” Daniel assures him from behind.

Jihoon ponders for a little while and sigh in defeat; the thought on presenting himself better to the fans is really tempting, “Okay, when will we start?”

“Tonight” Daniel said cheerfully

Jihoon is going to regret this but decided not to say anything.

 

======================================================

 

Jihoon had been crushing on Daniel since forever. He didn’t know when it started. Is it during produce era? After debut? He didn’t know but when he realized it, Daniel’s presence is too strong for him to ignore and his eyes automatically follow the latter wherever he goes.

He couldn’t tell anyone about this as he is self-conscious on how the members will react to this, especially Daniel. Daniel is Busan man, who knows to be the manly type. Despite how he appears to be choding, you could point out there’s no sense of femininity latch on him. The way he talks, he moves, he sits, sleeps, and every little things he do, all screams a man, especially when he is engrossed in something.

That is another reason why he couldn’t properly express his affection towards the Center of the group. He is scared to be judged by the older. Daniel is not a clingy type. He slung his arms on their shoulders and hugs them once in a while to show brotherhood, nothing more than that. It is different when some other members hug; it looks like it is more romantic than brotherly relationship. He knows it was for the sake of fanservice, but Daniel never did anything like that just for the sake of fanservice. All of his actions are sincere and coming straight up from his heart.

And Jihoon falls for that Daniel. He falls too hard and couldn’t safe himself anymore. So, he opted to accept his feelings (it is easier) and remind himself that his feelings will remain inside and will go nowhere. Jihoon had learnt not to show any kind of unnecessary emotion since he was younger and he is glad that finally it really comes to use.

 

======================================================

 

Night comes faster than he expected. He is in the car with Daniel and their manager, heading to the gym located inside their agency building. Daniel is coped up with his phone and headset in his ear. Jihoon has nothing better to do so he scrolled through his social media account and replies to his friends’ messages once in a while.

He is too caught up with the conversation with his school mates that he didn’t realize that they had arrived. It is when a warm breath ghosted over his ears and a low whisper; _we’re here_ that Jihoon jolted up in his seat and almost threw away his phone.

Daniel chuckled at Jihoon’s flustered face, “Why are you so surprise? Are you having a conversation with your girlfriend or what? You are so caught up in that that you blocked away your surrounding” Daniel teased while getting ready to get off the car with his gym bag carried on one of his shoulders.

Jihoon quickly recomposed himself and play a mind controlling before follow suit. He walked right behind Daniel, entering the building, not missing a few shutter voices directed at them. _They are here even at the middle of the night? Wow,_ Jihoon thought to himself.

In the gym, Daniel proceeds to take off his hoodie, leaving him with his Adidas track-pants and his short-sleeved sport shirt. He stands there for a moment and Jihoon realized that he is not in his working out shirt yet, so he quickly gets change.

“Ready?” Daniel asked and Jihoon nodded absentmindedly.

Jihoon thought they are going straight for whatever routines Daniel prepares for him, so he is caught off guard when Daniel moves forward, touch his chest, and squeezed them a little.

Jihoon moved backward while slapping Daniel’s hand away in the process, shocking the both of them. “What are you doing?” Jihoon said while clutching onto his chest defensively.

Daniel raised his hands like a culprit caught on act, “Relax Jihoonie, I was just feeling your chest muscle to make sure what can of exercise we need to focus on. We are both dude, it’s not like you have a breast” Daniel said as a matter of fact. “Or do you have a thing for me?”

Jihoon flushed red at that. He knows that Daniel and the some of the members, like Minhyun, Woojin, Seongwoo, and Jaehwan, often did those things (bumped or hit chest) casually. It was just another brotherly gesture, Jihoon screams at himself.

“Well, I don’t like it. Stop doing that and get this over” Jihoon said, covering his nervousness that he is just _touched_ by his crush.

“Whatever” he heard Daniel said. “So, I felt that your chest is not that sturdy and quite fluffy” Daniel elaborate while hitting his own chest to emphasize his meaning. “Let’s work that out tonight”

 

======================================================

 

“Once more” Daniel said and after that Jihoon collapsed on the yoga mat with sweat pooling on his entire body. They’ve been working out for almost 3 hours and Jihoon feels like he is going to afterlife soon. Daniel is not kidding when he said he is going to make this a speedy training.

Despite on doing the same routines, Jihoon hardly sees any sweat on Daniel and his breathing is still normal, contrary to Jihoon’s rapid breathing. “That’s it for today” Daniel announced and stood up. He went to one of the bar at the side and started to do some pull up.

“You are going to continue, hyung?” Jihoon asked in his short breathing.

Daniel is still working out and only reply with a short, “Yes, you can take a bath first”

Jihoon wordlessly takes his bag and head to the changing room to clean himself out from his sweaty state.

Jihoon took quite some time in the shower and when he finished, he goes out to see Daniel covered in sweat, sitting on one of the chair. Jihoon’s breathe hitch at the sight. It’s not like this is the first time he sees Daniel’s sweating state and it definitely is not the first time he sees topless Daniel (Yes, Daniel took off his shirt as his shirt is extremely wet and he didn’t like wearing sweaty shirt). However, Jihoon had always able to avoid looking at topless and sweaty Daniel longer than necessary by excusing himself and stay away as far as possible when it actually happened.

In this occasion, Jihoon had nowhere to run to and no one to distract him. He blatantly stares at Daniel’s upper naked body and studies them in his head.

“Like what you see?” his train of thoughts were interrupted by Daniel’s teasing tone on him. He looked up to be greeted by Daniel smirking at him. “What? No, of course not! It’s not that amazing, you have fats all over” Jihoon said hurriedly and pries his eyes away.

“Oh, really?” Daniel asked, he looked down to make sure his abs were there and look up at Jihoon again, “But the fans like it though” He said while standing up and approach Jihoon.

 _Don’t come any closer,_ Jihoon screams in his mind but his feet stay glued to the floor.

Daniel leans in and takes a deep breath, “You smell nice as usual”

“You stink” Jihoon said, still not looking at Daniel.

Daniel lets out a chuckle and Jihoon stole another glance at Daniel’s perfectly sculptured abs moving in sync with his laugh.

“Just go and wash yourself, I’m tired” Jihoon managed to choke out

Daniel, still laughing, proceeds to grab his bag and head to the shower, leaving Jihoon alone to catch his breath, “Daniel is really not good for my health” Jihoon heaves a sigh.

 

======================================================

 

The ride back home is filled with silence; Jihoon is almost fallen asleep when Daniel breaks the silent, “Jihoon-ah, do you find me uncomfortable?”

Jihoon snapped awake, sleepiness is long forgotten and turned to look at Daniel who is looking outside the window, back-facing him, “What are you talking about? Stop talking nonsense”

Still staring at the road outside, “I mean, you cling on the members with no exception, okay, except Minhyun hyung, you joke around with them, laugh with them, you even had serious talk with them, but me”

“I play around with you and your antics too” Jihoon said confusedly

“They seemed forced,” Daniel answered shortly

Jihoon squint his eyes, “What do you mean?”

“Fanservice” comes another short reply.

Jihoon couldn’t believe his ears; Daniel thought all their interactions are for fanservice?

“I mean” Daniel continues, “I initiated almost all of our interaction and you looked forced in accepting them, so I was thinking if you really didn’t like it, uncomfortable with it, I’ll stop” Daniel explained himself

“What?” Jihoon’s mind is a mess right now. He didn’t know what to say, he didn’t know what to feel about this.

It seems like Daniel still have something to say, “Also, just with me touching you earlier got you so mad. If you want, I’ll suggest Minhyun hyung or Seongwoo hyung to accompany you next time. I suggest on this work out session to get closer to you, you know, but it seems like it has opposite effect” Daniel chuckled, finally looking back at Jihoon.

Despite laughing, Jihoon didn’t see those usually shining eyes that warmth the entire universe. Sadness is latching onto them. “I’m fine with you hyung” Jihoon managed to say finally. He really is fine with Daniel. It’s not like he hated Daniel. He feels uncomfortable, yes, but it’s because he had a stupid crush on him for pete sake.

Daniel’s eyes lightened up, and Jihoon smiles in response, he is so whipped, “Really? You are not saying this out of pity right? Just to make me feel better.” Daniel asked once more just to make sure.

Jihoon shook his head; he knows there’s no turning back anymore, “Yeah”

Several sessions had passed and this is going to be their last working out together as their schedules are getting intense and they need to sleep more instead of working out. They’ve gotten much closer and Jihoon had learnt to not let his feelings overpowering him better and he is proud of himself.

However, there’s this thing weighing down on him that he wanted to test the chance between him and Daniel. He decided this final session is the best timing. If worst to come, they will be back to their hectic schedules and they won’t be left alone as they live with another 9 members.

Jihoon is lying down on the floor while Daniel is still working out beside him as usual. “Hyung” Jihoon called out.

A soft hum was heard and Jihoon closed his eyes before re-opening them to look at Daniel who has been looking at him. “Remember our first session when I snapped at you for touching my chest?”

Another hums emits from Daniel, still focusing on his routines.

“Want to know why?” Jihoon asked again

“You said you hate it” Daniel said nonchalantly, remembering their past conversation.

“I don’t hate it” Jihoon corrects him

Daniel raised his brow in question

“I-I..” Jihoon trails his words

Sensing the suddenly tensed atmosphere between them, Daniel stopped his activity and sit on the floor next to Jihoon. “Hey, what’s wrong? You can tell me anything you know”

“Promise me you won’t hate me for this” Jihoon said

Daniel looks puzzled, “Nothing you can do that will make me hate you Jihoonie. Now tell me”

“Promise me?” Jihoon wants to make sure one more time.

“Alright, I promise not to hate Park Jihoon for whatever he is going to say tonight” Daniel said while raising his right hand, “Now, is that good?”

Jihoon nodded, “I-it’s because” Jihoon still couldn’t able to let the word he never said out of his lips. No one knows about this. _Just say it, he promised already damn it Jihoon. Daniel never broke his promise,_ he internally scolded himself.

Daniel waited patiently for Jihoon, not trying to squeeze anything out from the younger. He lets Jihoon have his time.

“It’s because I’m gay” Jihoon let the words loose free in the air. He closed his eyes hard, not daring to see what kind of expression Daniel is giving him.

Silence filled in the room and when Jihoon was about to open his eyes out of curiosity, he felt Daniel tugs him arms and pull him to his embrace. They are both sweating from their previous work out, it should be gross, but they couldn’t care less at the moment.

Jihoon felt heat rises up his head at the sudden contact. His heart is threatening to jump out of his rib cage and his brain is in panic mess. Jihoon stayed in position, not daring to move an inch. Daniel is first to break the hug and tried to look at Jihoon who is looking down in shame.

“Hey, look at me” Daniel probes him. When Jihoon didn’t response, Daniel hold on his chin and make Jihoon looks up at him. “I said look at me, Jihoon-ah”

When their eyes met, Jihoon didn’t see any disgust or hate in Daniel’s eyes. He just sees the plain shining eyes he always sees on Daniel. That alone eases his uneasiness. “I’ve never labelled myself as gay or straight or whatever it is. But I think you shouldn’t limit yourself into loving guys or girls. Love knows no boundaries. If it’s where they call you, a guy, then let it be. I’m offended that you think I’m going to hate you for this” Daniel ends with a light chuckled and ruffled his head.

Jihoon is overwhelmed at how mature Daniel sounded with every words come out from his mouth. He knows Daniel likes reading that he had a lot of common knowledge and that lead him not to be narrow minded. He shouldn’t doubt Daniel in the first place. “What about the other members?” Jihoon asked.

“What about them?” Daniel asked him back.

“Will they see me differently if they know the truth?” Jihoon worriedly asked.

Daniel shook his head, “Honestly, I don’t know. We never talk about this before and I’m not a god to predict an outcome but want to know what I was thinking?”

Jihoon nods his head wordlessly.

“I’m sure they all love and treasure you enough to not let this change how they feel about you, just like me” Daniel said with an assuring smile.

“You really think so?” Jihoon ensures

Daniel nods, “Who could have hated someone so adorable like you” Daniel cooed and pinched his cheeks.

Jihoon blushed at the compliment.

“Anyway, since when did you think you are gay?” Daniel asked, pure curiosity latched in his voice.

Jihoon raised his shoulder and shrug, “I don’t know, it’s just I never really feel anything on my date with the girls back then and I feel something I wished I felt with the girls with a certain guy, and that’s it” Jihoon cuts is short, afraid that he might have revealed too much.

Daniel nods his head absentmindedly. “And who might this guy be? Did I know him? An idol? Or your friend?”

“You really want to know?” Jihoon asked, “Yes, you know him so well”

Daniel pricked at the idea, “Wanna One members? Produce’s contestants?” he tried hard to recall any mutual friends between them.

“I don’t think it was a good idea to reveal it now” Jihoon said finally, he almost gives in to tell Daniel about it due to the atmosphere carrying around them.

Daniel nods along and drops the topic, “Whatever makes you at ease. Just so you know that whoever that guy is, he is lucky to be loved by you. So, we are good?” Daniel asked, standing up while reaching out to help Jihoon.

 _It’s you._ “Yes, we’re good” Jihoon reached out to Daniel and stand up. He is getting greedier now that Daniel knows his darkest secret and looking perfectly fine with it. Now he really wants Daniel for himself. He mentally slaps himself to bring himself back to reality. Daniel accepted he is gay doesn’t mean Daniel is going to reciprocate his feelings. He should be content with Daniel is not going to be disgusted of who he is. _Stop being greedy Park Jihoon._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon’s eyes lit up in hope, “Really? Then I’ll say it two more times. I love Daniel hyung, I love Daniel hyung” Jihoon said before he drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a mistake!!!  
> This is supposed to be a chaptered fic  
> I'll fixed it >,<  
> Sorry
> 
>  
> 
> Happy reading~

After that day, everything goes perfectly fine; Jihoon’s mood is getting lighter as he is not keeping this secret alone anymore but with another special person. After passing by the dreading comeback preparation, the manager announced that they are given a 2 days break before the actual comeback promotion starts.

They are delighted at the news. Previously, they used this kind of break to visit their friends and families that they’ve missed so much. But this time, they decided to spend it within themselves, not as Wanna One, but as 11 brothers. Their time together is limited, besides they are friends, they are brothers, and they are family.

With the additional Jihoon and Woojin, they finally have 8 off age members. After the schedules end, it’s already 1 in the morning but Seongwoo suggests that it is a pity that they waste a night like this to sleep. Seongwoo invites Daniel to have a drinking party tonight and Daniel being the alcohol maniac agrees easily. Jaehwan and Sungwoon are easily recruited. Minhyun and Jisung chose to pass so they ushered the maknae (Jinyoung, Daehwi, and Guanlin) to another dorm, leaving the dorm for the parties to be held.

Jihoon and Woojin were in their room, preparing for bed when a knock was heard and a head peeked in, “Jihoon-ah, Woojinie, want to join? We will have a drinking party.” Daniel said.

“I’ll pass” Woojin said immediately.

Daniel frowned at that, “You are no fun Woojinie” he paused to look at Jihoon, “How about you?”

Daniel is giving him that puppy look again. Even without that, Jihoon wouldn’t able to reject an offer coming directly from Daniel, “Uh, yes, sure”

“Great!” Daniel exclaimed. “Sungwoon hyung and Seongwoo hyung are preparing for the party, Jaehwan is ordering the snacks, so, let’s go buy some soju and beer Jihoon-ah. And Woojin, you should go to the other dorm if you don’t want to have a major headache” Daniel said in a teasing tone, earning a growled from Woojin.

Daniel and Jihoon walk side by side to the nearest store to get more soju and beer. “This is your first drinking party with us, too bad Woojin didn’t want to join” Daniel said excitedly.

Jihoon nods his head, right, this is his first time having drinking party. He drank several times before with Daniel and Woojin but Daniel always stops them before they hit their limit so Jihoon hasn’t known his alcohol limit and drunk habits. “I can’t wait, it must be fun”

“Oh, you won’t regret this” Daniel snickered, recalling their past drinking session.

“What will we do? Drink? Eat? Then what?” Jihoon asked curiously.

“You’ll see later, don’t spoil the fun” Daniel said discretely.

Jihoon fidgeted a little, “Hyung, about the thing we talk in the gym-“

“I didn’t tell anyone, don’t worry” Daniel cut him off

Jihoon nods wordlessly and they continue walking in silence.

They arrived at the store and buy what they need. Daniel secretly inserts a bag or two jellies and Jihoon pretended he didn’t see that. Once they are done, Daniel insists on paying for it and returns back to the dorm.

 

======================================================

 

“Let’s get the party start!” Jaehwan screeched while holding up the first glass of beer in the air before dunking them up, one shot.

Daniel giggled and drank his share of beer as well and nudged Jihoon who is sitting beside him to do so. Jihoon hesitantly gulped his beer and cringe at the bitter after taste, he should get used to this by now.

They sat in circle, Daniel – Jihoon – Seongwoo – Sungwoon – Jaehwan respectively. Jaehwan put an empty soju bottle in the middle, “I’ll start” Jaehwan was about to turn the bottle but was stopped by Daniel’s hand on his wrist. Jaehwan glared at Daniel but Daniel just shrugs and sit back down on his position. All of them look at Daniel weirdly.

“We have a newcomer tonight, congratulation Jihoonie for joining us. Before we start, there’re several things you need to pay attention” Daniel said, turning his attention to Jihoon. “One, this is a secres session between adults in Wanna One only. Two, everything said and done tonight will stay here and no one should ask and bring up the topic” Daniel paused, searching for any disagreement, when he found nothing, he continues, “Three, One should never reveal any secret accidentally revealed in this session, either sober or not. Four, this session is purely for releasing tension and pressure from our daily life, no personal feeling attached. Five, failure to follow the rules stated, will be kicked out and banned from joining this session.” Daniel paused again, Jaehwan was about to move forward again but Daniel continues, “Last, if you find this too much, tell us and we’ll stop” Daniel ends his speech.

“What was that?” Jaehwan said in disbelief, “Since when we got 6 rules?” he turned to look at Jihoon, “Bad news Jihoonie, no matter how hard you beg, we won’t stop” Jaehwan said and avert his attention to the empty bottle in the middle, “Let the spinning begin!”

Jaehwan spins the bottle and Jihoon held his breath when it slows down and finally stops pointing at Jaehwan. All members scream in delight, “Truth or Dare” Sungwoon shouts.

“I’m a man so-“ Jaehwan smirks, “Truth” earning boos from the rest and Jihoon found the sight interesting to watch. It’s like they really let loose of themselves. Jihoon started to loosen up too.

“Me!” Daniel half stood up while raising his hands, “I have question for him!” earning a nod from the rest for Daniel to ask. “How many times have you been rejected when you asked Daehwi for a kiss?”

Jaehwan widened his eyes, “I trust you!” he screeched at Daniel only to have Daniel shrug his shoulder. “So?”

“I don’t know you have that kind of antics for Daehwi, Jaehwan-ah” Seongwoo teased, another snickered from Sungwoon is heard too.

“Damn it” Jaehwan said while taking his beer and drink them all in one shot.

“You are no fun” Daniel said and turned to Jihoon, “If you couldn’t fulfil the challenge, you should drink a glass understand?” and Jihoon only nods.

By then, Jaehwan had spun the bottle again and he clapped excitedly when it lands on Daniel. “Yes, served you right Daniel”

“Dare” Daniel says calmly

They all look at each other for a while before a smirk comes to their face and finally look at Daniel with a knowing look, “Strip” Jaehwan said, earning a satisfied grin from the others but Jihoon flushed at the thought.

Daniel nonchalantly took off his upper shirt and tossed them aside, revealing his toned upper body. His worked out with Jihoon only makes his muscles more defined.

“As expected from the physical king” Seongwoo said boldly, blatantly checking his best friend out.

“Next” Daniel said, ready to spin the bottle but Jihoon is still distracted at the sight of topless Daniel. The bottle stops pointing at Seongwoo. “Dare” Seongwoo answered unhesitant.

“Flirt with Daniel” Jaehwan said before anyone could stop him. Daniel looks at Jihoon warily, this is how they usually did but with Jihoon here, Daniel suddenly feels conscious. Moreover, Daniel knows the fact the Jihoon is interested in guys, he didn’t know how this would affect the younger. They take this coolly as harmless flirt but what about Jihoon?

Before his mind could trail further, Seongwoo stands up and walk towards Daniel with confidence steps. He stops in front of Daniel and probes Daniel to stand up with him. Daniel complies easily, but his eyes glanced at Jihoon every once in a while. Jihoon looks at them with unreadable expression. He didn’t know they did things this way on their drinking session.

He saw Seongwoo started with trailing his hands all over Daniel’s naked upper body, from his neck, down to his chest, to his defined abs, and stops at his waist band. Jihoon gulped at the sight. How many times had he imagined doing that to Daniel. Seongwoo then leans in and buried his face at the crook of Daniel’s neck and nipped at them. Jihoon blushed and turn away, couldn’t bear to see the scene further as jealousy started bubbling up in his system.

“Right, that’s enough for now” Sungwoon stops them, earning a whine from Seongwoo but still goes back sit on his place. Daniel also wordlessly get back to his position beside Jihoon. Jihoon glanced and saw a purplish mark on Daniel’s neck, a result of their short make out session. Now, Jihoon understand why they always where turtle neck the day after their make out session.

Jihoon suddenly have the urged to touch Daniel. Blame it on the alcohol.

After a few more rounds and more shots of soju and beers, more make out session between Seongwoo and Sungwoon, Jaehwan and Sungwoon, Daniel and Jaehwan, and so on, Jaehwan who has the lowest alcohol tolerance had slurred on his words and not in his sense, clinging and kissing on Daniel’s abs, mumbling how much he wished to have those abs. Daniel couldn’t mind that, it happens from time to time and he is used to it by now. Jihoon is nothing better. He had 4 glasses of beers and 1 glass of soju and he feels like throwing up already but his competitiveness doesn’t let him to forfeit. Seongwoo started to speak incoherently and Sungwoon had started to run around the room. Daniel is the only sober one within them albeit he had drunk 6 glasses of beers and 5 glasses of soju.

 

======================================================

 

“Muai tueerrnn” Jaehwan slurred out and turn the bottle. It spun for a while before stopping in front of Seongwoo. “Truuu or Duerrr hyunggg” Jaehwan mumbled

“Hick, Dare” Seongwoo answered him. Sungwoon stops running and look at them, a smirk comes up Sungwoon’s face, “I dare you to kiss Jihoon on the lips” Sungwoon still managed to talk properly despite the state he is in.

Daniel’s eyes widened at the quest. He looks at Seongwoo and Jihoon who seems like he is out of it already. Seongwoo didn’t say anything but he hold on Jihoon’s shoulder and turn him around facing each other. He caressed Jihoon’s cheeks for a moment, “You are so pweetty Jihooniee. I oweeys want to kiss oou” before leaning in. Jihoon is too wasted to realized what was going to happen, that was when Daniel stepped in, he pulls Seongwoo away from Jihoon, earning a growl from the older but Daniel couldn’t care less and drag him to their shared room.

In the room, Seongwoo leans his weight on Daniel, “Whaayy youuu stoppp?”

“It’s not funny hyung, I know you’re not drunk” Daniel said as a matter of fact. He tried pushing Seongwoo away from him.

Seongwoo stood up on his own, “Geez, you are no fun. I thought my acting was perfect this time” he clucked his tongue

“I know you so well. Your alcohol tolerance is not that low. Besides, you barely drink!” Daniel said, “Anyway, don’t do that to Jihoon”

“Why?” Seongwoo whines

“Well, you know, this is his first time and-“ Daniel didn’t know why is he stopping Seongwoo either. All of them kissed and Jihoon shouldn’t be any different right?

Seongwoo looked at him, “You know you are not making any sense right?”

Daniel scratched his nape, a habit when he is going to lie.

“Spit it out” Seongwoo said

Daniel sighs in resignation, “Jihoon told me he is gay and I don’t think it is a good idea to kiss a gay people as it might affect his feelings. We did this without any feeling attached right? So it won’t be good for Jihoon” Daniel rambles out.

They stayed silent for a while and Daniel grew anxious. He just speaks out Jihoon’s secret to Seongwoo, blame the alcohol, making him talk without thinking. But on the other hand, he believes that Seongwoo is not one to judge people based on their nature like this.

“And?” Seongwoo breaks the silent

“Wait, you are not surprise?” Daniel asked

Seongwoo shrugs, “Why should I?” he moves and sit on the edge of Daniel’s bed, “I could guess that much, everyone could”

“What do you mean but everyone could?” Daniel didn’t get where this conversation is going.

“I mean, Jihoon is gay. I could guess that much. Why do you think I, we keep flirting with him. Jinyoung, Daehwi, and Woojin are gay too, Sungwoon, Jaehwan, and me are bi, Jisung, Minhyun, and you(?) are straight, and I don’t really know about Guanlin though.” Seongwoo said lightly.

Daniel widened his eyes. _So everybody knows but him? What kind of joke is this?_ “Only Jisung and Minhyun are straight?”

“And you” Seongwoo adds, “Yes, why do you think they always refuse to join our drinking party?”

Realization dawns on him, “So, you are saying everyone knows about this?”

Seongwoo nods, “I even made a move to Jihoon, but that kid is too naïve for his own good.” Seongwoo giggles.

“Don’t” Daniel growls, his voice low with intimidacy.

“Why?” Seongwoo is not one to back out. “It’s not even your problem”

“Jihoon had someone he likes already” Daniel defends himself.

“He is still available” Seongwoo said, “And that means I still have the chance, besides I’m not the only one that is after him. There’s still Jinyoung and Woojin in the line.”

Daniel couldn’t process the situation, “So you are telling me everyone knows about this but me?”

“Yes, and while we are at it, let me tell you something” Seongwoo stood up and walk towards where Daniel is standing, “I found you attractive, your body, your face, everything. I’ve been imagining us doing something inappropriate for a while now. So, what you say if we make my imagination come true?”

Daniel widened his eyes in horror and Seongwoo’s suggestion.

Suddenly, Seongwoo bursts out laughing, “You should have look at your face. I was just kidding silly. Chill, I don’t want to do that with you either. Sure, I found you attractive and I have been imagining that with you, that wasn’t a lie but I won’t do it with a straight guy like you, it’s bothersome. Those guys who labelled themselves as straight are bothersome. Even if you begged your life out for it, I still won’t do it with you. So, what you say, we clean up the mess now?” Seongwoo said while walking towards the door.

Daniel heaves a breath of relief he didn’t know he is holding and proceed to follow Seongwoo out the room.

 

======================================================

 

In the living room, they saw Sungwoon has passed out on the couch, Jaehwan is still singing his life out that Daniel afraid he might wake the entire neighbourhood, and Jihoon is sleeping like a baby on the floor with Daniel’s plushie clutched tightly in his arms. Daniel coos at the sight.

“I’ll take care of Sungwoon hyung and Jaehwan, you take care of Jihoonie” Seongwoo announced and Daniel wordlessly complies.

He kneels down beside Jihoon’s sleeping figures, “Jihoonie, let’s bring you back to the bed” Daniel whispered softly.

Unexpectedly Jihoon stirred awake and slowly opens his eyes. When their eyes met, Jihoon smiles sweetly, “Oh, an angel is looking at me. Did you see that toto?” Jihoon is talking to the plushie

Daniel raised his brows seeing Jihoon’s antics, “Okay enough, let’s go” Daniel said while trying to drag Jihoon up.

“No” Jihoon resisted, “Angel-nim, can you help me? I have a wish. It is a big secret of mine. Do you want to know?”

“Yeah, yeah. We’ll talk in the room. You are drunk Jihoonie, you are not making any sense now” Daniel said while carrying Jihoon in his arms and brought him to the room. “Good luck hyung” Daniel shouted at Seongwoo who was still dragging and stopping Jaehwan from singing. Seongwoo growled in response.

In the room, Daniel put Jihoon on his bed, “Wow, you are so strong angel-nim, just like my crush” Jihoon said giggling.

Daniel raised his eyebrow, “Oh really?”

“Yes, so do you want to know who he is? I’ll tell you but you need to keep this a secret, pinky promise?” Jihoon held out his hands.

Daniel wordlessly plays along and joints his pinky finger with Jihoon’s.

“Also, since you are an angel, can you grant my wish? Pretty please?” Jihoon begged him, “I will be a good boy and I’ve never wished for something so can you?”

It’s not like Daniel is a real angel and could grant whatever wish Jihoon had in mind but he only nods his head. It’s not like Jihoon is going to remember anything tomorrow.

Jihoon smiles in response, “Come here, I’ll tell you my wish. My wish is my biggest secret, no one knows” Daniel leans in closer and Jihoon whispered in his ears, “There’s someone I love in my group. Oh, right, I am an idol you know, in Wanna One. We have 11 members and-“ Jihoon keeps on rambling while Daniel’s mind trails off. So, Jihoon’s crush is a member? Who is it? Woojin? Seongwoo hyung? Jinyoung? Guanlin? Minhyun hyung? Daniel listed out people who seem close to Jihoon but everyone is close to the younger so he couldn’t guess.

“And, my wish is for him to love me back. It’s so impossible isn’t it? That’s why I’ve never told him or anyone” Jihoon looked down dejectedly.

“And who might this guy be?” Daniel asked

Jihoon looked up, “You didn’t hear what I said? I told you just now!”

Daniel missed it when Jihoon told him his name, “You need to say his name three times for your wish to be granted” he plays it off; he knows he is not making sense, but hey, drunk people never makes sense.

Jihoon’s eyes lit up in hope, “Really? Then I’ll say it two more times. I love Daniel hyung, I love Daniel hyung” Jihoon said before he drifted off to sleep.

Daniel stunts at the revelation. He heard him right? Jihoon really said his name. Daniel pinched his cheeks, it hurts, he is not dreaming. Daniel is sure he is sober enough to not hearing things, and his mind is not playing tricks on him.

He looked at Jihoon who is sleeping peacefully on his bed as if he did not just flip Daniel’s world. Daniel looked at Jihoon sadly, he couldn’t grants the younger’s wish as he couldn’t reciprocate his feeling. He just hoped once Jihoon is awake, he’ll forget everything. Jihoon is his precious brother and Daniel needs to do something so that Jihoon can get the hint that it’s impossible with Daniel and starts to move on.

Maybe he could start by put distance between them? Daniel thought. He’ll think about that tomorrow. Now, he just wants to rest his tired mind and body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think by commenting  
> It helps my motivation to write faster
> 
>  
> 
> Thank You <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon is annoyed now, “Oh, Jihoon-ah, Oh Jihoon-ah, Oh Jihoon-ah, how many times you’ve been saying that today? We haven’t even have a proper conversation for 3 days and all you said to me is Oh, Jihoon-ah? What’s wrong with you?” Jihoon expects Daniel to defend himself, saying Jihoon misunderstand things, saying Jihoon is just thinking too much, anything is fine. But Jihoon didn’t expect the answer coming out from the older.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated~~~  
> I really want to say thank you to those who bothered to read this amateur fic >,< especially to those who even spare some time to comments <3
> 
>  
> 
> Here's another fast update to show my gratitude~  
> Happy reading~

Jihoon woke up giddily and turn to look at his surroundings. He scanned through the room and noticed the room is familiar yet different. After a few minutes registering the state he was in, he bolted up. At the sudden movement, he felt dizziness spread through his entire head. _Hangover,_ Jihoon thought. The last thing he could remember from last night’s activity was they made out at each other, Jaehwan started to sing, Sungwoon runs around while screaming, and Daniel’s topless body. Jihoon blushed at the memory.

He is at Daniel's and Seongwoo’s shared room. _Why is he here? Did he come here himself? Or someone brought him here?_ He couldn’t remember anything. He stood up and walks out the room. His head is still throbbing and spinning, he didn’t know hangover could be this bad.

Outside, he saw Seongwoo is in the kitchen preparing something, probably to ease their hangover. On the dining table, Jaehwan and Sungwoon were seated and look like they had just come back from death. He looked around and Daniel is nowhere to be found. He pulled out a chair and sit.

“Oh, you’re up Jihoon-ah? How do you feel?” Seongwoo, the sober one turns to look at him while Jaehwan and Sungwoon couldn’t be bothered by that.

Jihoon forced a smile, “Headache, but not too bad” he answered, “Where’s Niel hyung?” he asked curiously.

“Niel is attending schedules” Seongwoo answered shortly, “He leaves early just now”

Jihoon tilted his head in confusion, “Aren’t we supposed to have free time? Did the management only gave us free time and Daniel hyung still got schedules like last time? I thought it will be free time for all of us this time that’s why we have party yesterday?”

“It supposed to be like that” Seongwoo said while placing 3 bowls of hangover soup in front of them and took a seat on the empty sit in front of Jihoon, “But he suddenly calls the manager and say he wants to re-arrange his schedules so he’ll be gone for these 2 days”

“Why?” Jihoon still doesn’t understand, “Shouldn’t he take the chance to rest? Where is he going for two days?”

“DOTB” Seongwoo said, recalling his conversation with Daniel before the younger left, “To Jeju, he is not supposed to go there as the management told the producer he’ll rest but Niel told the management that he wanted to go”

“And the producer agreed with the sudden change?” Jihoon asked again

Seongwoo shrugs, “With Daniel’s presence means higher rating, and of course the producer would be glad. Who are they to reject an appearance of Daniel?”

Jihoon nods in agreement, but he still couldn’t understand why Daniel suddenly changes his mind and decided to work on their free time. He’ll ask the older when they meet later, Jihoon thought and started spooning his soup.

Jihoon looked at the other 3 members and his curiosity peaked up and he asked before he could stop himself, “Aren’t you guys straight?”

All 3 of them halted their movement and look at Jihoon. Suddenly Jihoon felt so small under the gaze of the three. What happened next is something Jihoon didn’t expect at all. They all burst laughing and Jihoon looked at them like they have gone mad.

“What’s so funny?” Jihoon asked in annoyance.

Surprisingly, Jaehwan is the first to stop laughing. He wiped away the tears forming in his eyes and look at Jihoon. “Why would straight” Jaehwan motioned with his hands, “guy go and kiss and make out with each other?”

Jihoon registered what Jaehwan was trying to tell him and widened his eyes, “You guys are gay?”

“Well, the three of us here are bi anyway. We like girls and guys equally” Seongwoo motioned.

Jihoon couldn’t believe his ears. They are talking about this thing that had been bothering Jihoon since forever as if they are commenting about the weather. Jihoon suddenly feels stupid for worrying about this before. “Wait, what about Niel hyung? So, is he either gay or bi too?” Jihoon asked, a tinged of hope resounded in his voice, which is obviously noticed by the other.

They all shrug at that, “We don’t know. He most probably is straight. We never heard him talking about guys _that_ way. All he’d ever talked about is girls.” Sungwoon said, “Right?”

Jaehwan and Seongwoo nod in agreement and Jihoon couldn’t hide the disappointment in his eyes. _There’s no chance after all._

Three of them look at fascinated at Jihoon’s reaction. At times, Jihoon wore his heart in his sleeves and it is really easy to read, just like this moment. “Aw, Jihoonie, just forget Daniel and come with me” Seongwoo said teasingly.

Jihoon’s head snapped up, “What?”

“As I said Jihoon-ah, you shouldn’t only focus your attention on Daniel. You should look at people around you too” Seongwoo explained, looking more serious and sincere this time, no hint of joke which is a rare occasion.

Seeing Jihoon’s dumbfounded expression, Jaehwan laughed, “Don’t tell me you thought we don’t know about your stupid little crush on Daniel. Everyone practically knows already. Alright, except Daniel of course”

Jihoon sighed in defeat, there’s no use in pretending anymore. On one side, he is relieved that at least the members know his nature without him needing to tell them, while on the other side, all of them know about his crush on Daniel? He didn’t know that he is being too obvious.

Jihoon is too occupied in his own thought, “So, what do you say Jihoon-ah?” Seongwoo brings him back to reality.

“Huh?” Jihoon looked up

“Forget Daniel, I am here” Seongwoo said again

“Um, uh, I-“ Jihoon stuttered out, he never thought that he is going to receive a love confession from a guy, moreover, his group member, someone he sees as his own brother,

Seongwoo leans back, “Don’t worry, you don’t have to answer me now, take your time”

Honestly, Jihoon didn’t need time to think for the answer. The answer will be the same no matter when you ask him. “Um, hyung, sorry, but I couldn’t see you as anything but my brother.” Jihoon said straightforwardly, no hint of hesitation.

Seongwoo is quite taken aback at Jihoon’s direct answer, “You can think about it again, can you at least give me a chance before answering?”

Jihoon shook his head, “No hyung, no matter what, I don’t think I can love anyone other than Daniel hyung. Although I know he won’t return my feeling, I’m satisfied with just being his friend. If he is happy, I’ll be happy”

Seongwoo sighs, “Alright” he said and Jihoon is relieved that the atmosphere seems lighter, “But, never think that I’m giving up on you. Not yet, Park Jihoon. But for the meantime, I’ll let you have your way. I’ll make sure you regret your decision” Seongwoo smirks at him, sending chills down his spine.

Jaehwan and Sungwoon just continue their simple breakfast while looking at the free drama un-fold in front of them.

 

======================================================

 

2 days past unexpectedly slow for Jihoon’s liking. Without Daniel, he feels something is missing. He tried sending messages to Daniel but received no replies. He tried calling the older only to be met with voicemail. He called Daniel’s individual manager and the manager said Daniel is too busy to be bothered. So, Jihoon is left sulking for the rest of their free time. He even rejected chicken, shocking the entire members.

Finally the members are on the van, going to the hair salon to get ready for their schedules after their break. What makes Jihoon excited is that the manager said they are going to meet Daniel there as Daniel had arrived first after coming back from Jeju.

He excitedly walks in and greets at the employees he had come to familiar with while his eyes trying to locate his favourite hyung. He spots Daniel at the corner of the room where he usually sits with the stylish touching up his hair. Jihoon approaches and when he is close enough and about to call him out, the stylish stopped him to do so, “Sst, he just falls asleep not long ago. Don’t wake him up; he must be dead tired from all his schedules”

As much as Jihoon wanted to talk to the older, Jihoon didn’t want to wake Daniel from his rest. So, he nods wordlessly and walked towards his stylish who is waiting for him.

When Jihoon was styled, Daniel had done with his. He stood up and exchange greetings with the members. Jihoon followed Daniel’s movement and when Daniel walked passed him without noticing him, Jihoon calls out, “Hyung!”

Daniel stopped and looked at him, “Oh, Jihoon-ah” he said shortly before continue walking towards the door.

Jihoon couldn’t help but feels something was off with the older. It seems like the older is cutting their conversation off, but may be Jihoon just think too much.

Jihoon stepped in the van and his eyes immediately darted towards a certain puppy sitting at the corner back of the van. Jihoon moved and about to sit with him but he was tackled to the side by no other than Woojin. “Yah, what was that for?” Jihoon hissed and look at the back. Daehwi had taken the seat beside Daniel and Daniel welcomes him with a ruffle on the younger’s head, making Jihoon huffed in annoyance.

“Isn’t this how we usually sit when we are going to schedules? Why are you so angry?” Woojin asked in confusion.

Jihoon slumped, Woojin is right, although no one had officially said, but it’s like all of them have their own designated seat in the van. “Nothing” he answered shortly and sighed internally.

 

======================================================

 

Without Jihoon realized is, they’ve arrived at the filming location. They are going to do some magazine photo shoot today. They greet the production team and directly ushered to their waiting room. The director directs them on the theme and how the photo shoot is going to be held and they listen intently like a professional. They might be still rookie but they have a mindset of a pro already.

They all received a stack of paper on the brief rundown of today’s photo shoot. Jihoon skimmed through the list and stopped at a certain scene. _Kang Daniel and Park Jihoon duo photo shoot,_ it reads. Jihoon feels heat started rising through his system at the thought of him and Daniel are going to interact, although it was for the work but still, they will interact.

“Hey, earth to Jihoon” someone waved a hand, bringing him back to reality.

“Huh?” Jihoon blinks, “Oh, Jisung hyung, anything happened?”

Jihoon couldn’t decipher the look Jisung is giving him, “Group shot” he said shortly.

Jihoon scanned around the room and he realized he is the only one left (Jisung too obviously). He hurriedly stood up and followed the leader to the filming site where all the production team and members are waiting. He bows a little before joining the rest. He glanced a little at Daniel but Daniel doesn’t even spare him a glance and keep talking with Jaehwan.

Filming passed by uneventfully. They have done this so many times that they have known perfectly what the directors and photographers want from them. They take turn to shoot and Jihoon patiently wait for his turn.

It was Guanlin, Minhyun, and Seongwoo’s turn. So, the rest of the members are either lazing around the waiting room or getting ready for the shoot in changing room. Jihoon looks left and right but he couldn’t find Daniel. When he couldn’t find the latter, he nudged Woojin who happened to be sitting and play his phone beside him. “Hey, do you know where is Niel hyung?”

Woojin glanced at him a little, “He said something about wanting to talk to the director, he must be outside” and back focusing on his phone.

Daniel had been working with this producer quite often, more than any of the Wanna One members. Daniel had a lot of individual photo shoots so it’s just understandable that Daniel is closer to the producer. Besides, the producer’s daughter is a huge friend of Daniel that he often treats Daniel a little bit with favouritism. Despite that, Daniel never used that to his advantage, so he wonders what Daniel had to say to the producer. He knows Daniel likes to chirp in some ideas when it comes to fashion but isn’t he supposed to talk to the stylish instead?

Jihoon walks out the room to find Daniel. In the filming site, he saw Daniel is sitting beside the producer with Guanlin, Minhyun, and Seongwoo posing with the photographer. He walks closer, both of them haven’t notice him yet, and when Jihoon is within a hearing distance, he heard them.

“Are you sure?” the producer said

Daniel nods his head, “Of course, I couldn’t think better. It is a good idea. We need a change anyway. We shouldn’t keep on using the same material; people will find it predictable and boring”

Jihoon saw the producer contemplates for a moment before pulling out a pen and scribbled on his paper before handing them to the scriptwriter.

“Okay, let’s try this once” the producer told Daniel. Daniel smiles and thanks the producer in response. He stood up and then they come face to face. He is sure he saw Daniel tensed a bit before back to his poker face expression, the expression Daniel used a lot of time when he finds things uncomfortable.

“Oh Jihoon-ah” he called out, “Why are you here?” Daniel walks approaching him.

“I was looking for you” Jihoon answered hesitantly.

Daniel raised his eyes, “Me? Why?”

Jihoon opened his mouth to answer, “Alright, next scene, Jisung-ssi, Sungwoon-ssi, and Jihoon-ssi, take your position” the director announced.

Jihoon looked at the director in confusion, “But I was supposed to be the last with Daniel hyung?” he made sure to read the run down repeatedly so it is impossible for him to be wronged.

“Yes, you WERE supposed to, but I changed my mind.” The director announced, “You’ll switched place with Jaehwan. I want to see different chemistry between the same aged friends, Daniel and Jaehwan. A change should be done. You guys shoot together before in the last spread right?”

Jihoon nods, “But why? I mean, it garnered quite a lot of interest, isn’t it?” he remembers his and Daniel’s pictures create quite a buzz back then as they both are the top 1 and 2.

“Yes, it did” the producer calmly response, “But I think we should try many probability and shouldn’t close down on one, right Daniel?”

Jihoon turned to look at Daniel. Daniel had that scandalous expression, “Uh, yes”

“It was your idea, hyung?” Jihoon asked in disbelief, so this was what they were talking about just now? Daniel switched him?

Daniel nods, not meeting his eyes, “Don’t get me wrong Jihoon-ah, I just want to try a different concept and I think Jaehwan suited this concept.”

Jihoon felt hurt, he wordlessly walks passed Daniel to the waiting Jisung and Sungwoon who look at him with questioning eyes.

Jihoon expected Daniel to feel guilty to the slightest, so he takes a look at where he left Daniel and hope Daniel was still there but Daniel is nowhere to be seen anymore to his dismay.

Jihoon couldn’t concentrate throughout the entire photo shoot. After a few scolding and yelling from the producer and photographer, they barely finished their turn.

Last is Daniel and Jaehwan’s turn. Jihoon saw both of them come out from the waiting room, Daniel’s arm around Jaehwan’s shoulder and Jaehwan laughing hysterically at whatever Daniel is saying. That doesn’t leave pleasant feeling to Jihoon. He stormed passed the pair and purposely bumped into them on the way, running to the waiting room.

Daniel and Jaehwan look back at Jihoon, quite taken aback at the sudden collision. “Yah, look where you are going” Jaehwan shouts at him but Daniel only wordlessly stared at Jihoon’s retreating back.

The photo shoot turns out to be better than expected. Daniel and Jaehwan got unpredictable chemistry that even the photographer is enjoying himself while taking their pictures. The director decided that they are using Daniel and Jaehwan’s picture as the teaser for the upcoming magazine.

“See, you need a visual to boost up the interest” Jaehwan said proudly, earning a snort from the rest of the members while Daniel only chuckled at his friend’s antics.

Jihoon is not angry at Daniel. He believed that Daniel did that as part of his professionalism judgment and Jihoon couldn’t/shouldn’t be mad at that right? But what is this unsettled feeling hanging inside him?

They went back to the dorm and Jihoon tried to talk it out with Daniel by then. Daniel always listens to him and he is sure Daniel will do that too tonight.

 

======================================================

 

Since the night is still young, the members are still on high spirit, especially with the 2 days break given to them, their energy had been charged to its maximum capacity. So, rather than resting like what they usually did after going back from schedules, they decided to hang out and spend quality time with each other.

Jihoon saw Daniel got into his room and he followed suit. He opens the door and saw Daniel stuffed his belongings inside his sling bag.

“Where are you going?” Jihoon asked.

Daniel looks up, realizing that he is not alone in the room. “Oh, Jihoon-ah, I have schedules, won’t be back tonight”

Jihoon is annoyed now, “Oh, Jihoon-ah, Oh Jihoon-ah, Oh Jihoon-ah, how many times you’ve been saying that today? We haven’t even have a proper conversation for 3 days and all you said to me is Oh, Jihoon-ah? What’s wrong with you?” Jihoon expects Daniel to defend himself, saying Jihoon misunderstand things, saying Jihoon is just thinking too much, anything is fine. But Jihoon didn’t expect the answer coming out from the older.

“I have no time to talk Jihoon-ah, sorry. Let’s talk later when we have the time. I need to leave now, manager hyung is waiting” he said carries his bag and left Jihoon wordlessly.

Jihoon stayed glued to the floor.

“I’m leaving” he heard Daniel announced.

“Where are you going?” Jisung, who happened to visit their dorm, asked him; even Jisung didn’t know Daniel had schedules.

“Schedules hyung, duh. Where will I go at the night if not for schedules?” Daniel answered as a matter of fact.

“You have schedules, Niel-ah? I thought your next individual schedule is in two days” this time it was Minhyun, who memorized each their schedules, both individual and group, is in their dorm too, to check the state of their dorm, making sure that their dorm is still in the state where human can live in them.

“I re-arranged them with the management and manager” Daniel answered shortly, “I think it’s better to finish most of them sooner before the comeback promotion starts”

“Hyung!” come Daehwi’s voice, “Bring me souvenirs as usual okay?”

Then Jihoon heard Daniel chuckled, “Sure, but promise me to help the hyungs in the dorm okay?”

“Leave it to me” Daehwi said.

“I’m leaving” Daniel announced one last time before he heard the front door slammed close, indicating the older had left once again.

Jihoon sighed, what’s wrong with Daniel? Did he do something wrong? The last time they talk normally was during the drinking party. Jihoon widened his eyes; did he say something when he was drunk? He couldn’t remember anything. But something surely happens that day. But what should he do? He couldn’t recall anything. Suddenly, and idea popped in his mind. If he is not mistaken, Seongwoo has quite high tolerance of alcohol. May be Seongwoo knows something. He makes a note to ask the older.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has no plots  
> I don't even have any idea on how the ending goes yet but I'll try my best to make this a worth-reading story and finish it up >,<
> 
> So, keep supporting me and left me comments  
> Thank you~~~  
> See you~~~


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung takes a deep breath and released, creating a white cloud at the air he heaves out, emphasizing that it is still winter, “I know this might be weird, but I don’t think I should delay or drag more time anymore. Our time together keeps decreasing so yeah, I should do it now. You know, just hear me out first, don’t say anything until I finished, I don’t know what you are going to think after what I said but promise me don’t hate me. I don’t know wh-“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATED!!!  
> *clap* *clap* *clap*  
> I'm proud of myself that I can update regularly despite my busy schedules (read: final papers, works, etc.)
> 
> So, I hope I met your expectation  
> Happy reading~

“Jihoon hyung?” Jinyoung’s head poked in the room, “Oh, here you are, I was looking for you. Why are you in Seongwoo hyung’s room?”

Jihoon turned to look at Jinyoung, “Oh, I was just thinking of borrowing things”

“What things?” Jinyoung asked curiously, “Forget it, can we talk?”

Jihoon eyed Jinyoung questioningly, why he so formal. Jinyoung who gained the nickname of maknae on top, who didn’t hesitate to drop honorific and teased the older members is suddenly asking permission to _talk?_ “Sure, what is it?”

“Um, not here” Jinyoung fidgets in his place, something he’d never done before, increasing Jihoon’s nervousness. “Let’s go” he said finally

“Um, where to?” Jihoon is still hesitant to follow but Jinyoung had grabbed his wrist and walk out the room to the dorm’s front door.

“Where are you guys going? It’s late” Jisung is on his motherly mood.

Jihoon raised his shoulder and Jinyoung answered, “Rooftop, we’ll be back in no time”

They reached the rooftop and Jinyoung finally released his hold on Jihoon. “So, um, hyung”

Jihoon looked at Jinyoung curiously. He means, seriously, Jinyoung looks so cute being nervous and all the fidgeting just makes him cuter. “Hm?” he encouraged Jinyoung to continue.

Jinyoung takes a deep breath and released, creating a white cloud at the air he heaves out, emphasizing that it is still winter, “I know this might be weird, but I don’t think I should delay or drag more time anymore. Our time together keeps decreasing so yeah, I should do it now. You know, just hear me out first, don’t say anything until I finished, I don’t know what you are going to think after what I said but promise me don’t hate me. I don’t know wh-“

“You are rambling” Jihoon cuts him off

“Oh yeah, sorry” Jinyoung scratched the back of his head.

Jihoon chuckled, “Just tell me whatever you want to say Jinyoung-ah, nothing you can do that will make me hate you, who could have hated someone so adorable like-“ Jihoon froze mid-sentence. He just re-used the exact phrasing Daniel was using at him when he was voicing out his insecurities. “So, yeah, just tell me” Jinhoon ends abruptly.

Jinyoung nods and close his eyes, “I-I” he squeezed his hands at his side, his palms are sweating out of nervousness despite the cold weather, “I love you, Jihoon hyung”

“I love you too Jinyoung-ah” Jihoon said lightly.

Jinyoung snapped his eyes open at the unexpected, direct answer, “You what?”

“I love you too?” Jihoon said again, “Didn’t I tell you this before? You are like my brother”

JInyoung sighs, “That’s not what I mean hyung” he whines

“Then what do y-“ Jihoon stopped and widened his eyes in realization. “Oh my god you mean-“

Jinyoung nods his head, finding more courage, “Yes, I love you, not as a brother, not as a friend, and definitely not as a band mate. I love you Park Jihoon” Jinyoung said, eyes looking directly into Jihoon’s and for some reason, Jihoon couldn’t look away.

Seeing the lack of response from Jihoon, Jinyoung moves closer and touch Jihoon’s tensed shoulder, earning a jerk from the latter, “You don’t have to answer me now, take your time, I’ll be waiting.” He released his hands and start walking back inside, “Let’s go back, the hyung is going to be panicked if we take longer than this.”

Jihoon snapped out of his trance and moved quickly to hold on Jinyoung’s wrist, stopping him from going further, “Wait”

Jinyoung turned to look at Jihoon

“I’m sorry” Jihoon spluttered out, “I’m sorry, but I can’t accept that.”

“You don’t have to answer me now” Jinyoung said again, “Please at least consider it” he begged.

Jihoon shook his head, “There’s nothing to consider. No matter what, nothing can change what I see in you. You are my precious friend, brother. You are my first close friend in produce. You are my strength when I was at my lowest. You believed in me when I couldn’t believe in myself. Your existence is that important for me but not that way” Jihoon explained, desperately trying to get his message over. He didn’t want to lose Jinyoung as his friend but he couldn’t reciprocate that feeling as his heart is filled to the max by a certain man who keeps on avoiding him.

If Jihoon can choose, he’d rather love Jinyoung or even Seongwoo, who will reciprocate his feeling instead of a guy who practically deny his existence with no reason. But what can he do if his heart had chosen its owner. And that is no other than Kang Daniel.

Silence surrounding them. Jihoon didn’t know what has gotten into him, but in the span of three days, he had received a love confession from two of his band mates, TWO!

“So, I don’t have a chance at all?” Jinyoung asked dejectedly, “Not even 0.0000001%?”

Jihoon shook his head slightly, not daring to meet Jinyoung’s eyes.

“Was it because of Daniel hyung?” Jinyoung asked.

Jihoon’s breath hitched at the mention of the unexpected name, “What do you mean?” he tried to be oblivious.

Jinyoung chuckled, “Drop the act”

Jihoon blushed deep shade of red, definitely not because of the cold. He looked down and nod again in affirmation.

Jinyoung sighed, “I talked to Niel hyung before” he starts, earning Jihoon’s full attention. Jinyoung chuckled at the irony he is in. He tried hard to gain Jihoon’s attention to no avail but one simple word gained Jihoon’s attention to the fullest. “I asked him whether he is interested in guys or not”

“The answer is no” Jihoon answered for Jinyoung’s behalf. He knows that perfectly, he didn’t need Jinyoung to rub that to his face.

“So you know you don’t have a chance but wh-“ Jinyoung asked in disbelief.

Jihoon looked down sadly, “I don’t know honestly. You think I must be crazy for loving someone out of my league. He has everything. Girls and guys are lining up for a piece of him. He is as straight as pole. I wouldn’t have chance, but I couldn’t help it. I tried to move on, but the feeling of wanting to see him as I was avoiding him is slicing me alive. I’d rather accept and keep this feeling while silently watching him at the side. Yeah, I can live with that” Jihoon ensures more to himself.

“You are stupidly whipped” Jinyoung commented

Jihoon looked up and laugh, “I guess I am” Jihoon stopped and contemplating to himself before braced up, “So, we are good?”

“You want us to stay the way we are after rejecting me?” Jinyoung asked

Jihoon knows it was selfish of him for asking this but he really didn’t want to lose a friend like JInyoung.

Jinyoung looked at the troubled expression Jihoon put and laugh, “Of course we are good. You should look at your face. I know you won’t be able to live without me” Jinyoung said, trying to enlighten the mood. Inside, he felt like running back to his room and cried his heart out and never come back out again. But he didn’t want to see Jihoon’s sad face and he’ll sacrifice anything just to put back the smile on that angelic face.

Jihoon is relieved upon feeling the lightened atmosphere, “You scared me” he said

“Niel hyung is one lucky bastard” Jinyoung commented again, “He lost a lot for missing you out I swear”

Jihoon shook his head, “No, Niel hyung is the real price here”

Jinyoung throws his arms in the air, “Aaahh!! I don’t want to hear those sappy lines coming out from love sick kitten like you. Let’s go back. It’s freezing here” Jinyoung said and immediately head inside with Jihoon behind him.

 

======================================================

 

Another morning means another schedule. Jihoon woke up earlier than usual. Since he is not sleepy anymore, he walked to the kitchen to get some water to drink. Suddenly an idea popped up in his mind. Not long ago, he learnt how to make sandwich from his mother, saying that it might come in handy with their busy schedules as they can wrap it in aluminium foil to keep the heat and eat them when they have time. They have always stuffed in convenience store’s food if they are too busy to eat and Jihoon thinks it is so unhealthy.

He looked at the clock, it is still 5 in the morning and the manager is going to pick them up at 10. He got plenty of time. The thought of having Daniel enjoy his first self-made food makes him giddy with excitement.

He took out his apron and rummaged through their rarely-opened-fridge. Luckily, they did some shopping during their 2 days break earlier so he has more than enough ingredients to cook with.

Jihoon tried to be as quiet as possible while preparing his breakfast so that the members will not be awake and surprise them. He took out bread, eggs, ham, lettuce, cucumber, tomato, sliced smoked beef, ketchup, and mayonnaise. He laid them on the kitchen table and start preparing them.

After trials and errors, he finally managed to make 15 servings of sandwiches wrapped prettily in aluminium foil. Jihoon goes to shower and comes out 15 minutes later, all fresh and clean. He saw the clock strikes 8:23 and he heard rustling sound coming from the bedroom.

One by one members coming out from the room, “Morning hyung” he greets Seongwoo who comes out first.

Seongwoo acknowledged Jihoon and proceeds going to the kitchen. He saw a stack of aluminium foil on the kitchen table, “What is this?” he asked curiously.

“Sandwiches” Jihoon said proudly

“Oh, wow, you made this?” Seongwoo exclaimed and took a sit across Jihoon and inspects the sandwiches.

Jihoon nods his head, “Yeah, for all of us and the manager hyung”

Seongwoo leans in and ruffle Jihoon’s hair, “Aigoo, our Jihoon-ie is really sweet”

Jihoon blushed at the sudden contact. He leans back to avoid Seongwoo’s hand that was about to pinch his cheeks as he still remembers Seongwoo’s confession days ago and couldn’t help but becoming conscious around the older.

Seongwoo noticed Jihoon’s behaviour and chuckled, “I made you uncomfortable, right?”

Jihoon wants to deny but he couldn’t. He really did feel uncomfortable around Seongwoo now so he opted to keep quiet.

Seongwoo seems to get the message and stood up, “The members are going to be delighted, you did well Jihoon-ah” he said before disappearing to the bathroom.

After the door is closed, Jihoon heaved a sigh. He didn’t know how to act around Seongwoo after that day and he feels guilty as he might have hurt Seongwoo’s feeling earlier but he couldn’t help it. His body is reacting on his own.

Soon, the news that Jihoon is making breakfast for them spread even to the other dorm. They are in the van and Jihoon shared his sandwiches. They happily unwrapped and take the first bite. Jihoon had his and Daniel’s sandwiches in his hand but he couldn’t bear to eat. He held his breathe, waiting for the members’ reaction.

“Mmm, this is so good” Daehwi exclaimed, “Hyung, you got the talent!”

“Yes Jihoon-ie, this is so good” Minhyun confirms

All of them take turn in praising Jihoon’s cooking skill and finally Jihoon is relaxed and take his own bite of sandwich. He hummed in content, it really is good. He is not exaggerated.

Jihoon enjoys his food while imagining Daniel’s happy face while eating his sandwich later.

Jihoon is pre-occupied with his food that he didn’t notice that Woojin, who sit beside him, has started his second serving. It was when Woojin takes his second bite that Jihoon realized the final sandwich is no longer on his lap. He looked over and widened his eyes in horror upon seeing Woojin is about to take his next bite.

He snatched the sandwich away but due to being hurry, Jihoon accidentally slapped Woojin’s hands and the sandwich fall flat to the floor. Jihoon widened his eyes at the sight. His mind is swirling around and his body feels cold.

“You slapped it from my hand and now that will go to waste” Woojin said in pity

Jihoon looked up at Woojin, “Look at what you’ve done!” Jihoon screamed at him, shocking all the members present.

Woojin is taken aback at the sudden outburst. “Relax Jihoon, it’s just a sandwich” he paused and after he gets a better look at Jihoon, “Hey, why are you crying?”

Jihoon didn’t realize that he is crying until Woojin had to point it out. But he couldn’t care less about that at the moment, “It’s not _just a sandwich._ It’s Niel hyung’s sandwich!” Jihoon screamed again. He knows he is being a brat right now but he sudden rush of emotion, imagining Daniel didn’t get to taste his sandwich overwhelmed him.

Jisung approached them, “Hey, stop the fight, Jihoon, you are being unreasonable now. You can still make another sandwich for Daniel. He’ll enjoy it, okay?”

“It’s different. Give me back my sandwich, damn it Park Woojin!” Jihoon shook Jisung’s hands away and his eyes never leave dumbfounded Woojin.

“Seriously, Jihoon-ah?” Woojin asked, “Are you drunk? Do you hear how ridiculous you sounded right now?” Woojin makes sure.

Jihoon is still trashing around in Jisung’s hold, while screaming, “Give it back Park Woojin. I swear if you don’t give it back-“ Guanlin and Jaehwan couldn’t hold the sight anymore and stood up, dragging Jihoon away from the seat. Jisung sat on Jihoon’s original seat and Jihoon takes his seat beside Jaehwan, Jisung’s original seat.

Jihoon is forced to sit there. He is still hiccupping but he refused to appear weak. He ignored the manager’s scolding, Jisung’s encouraging words; Jaehwan’s questioning look, etc. He just wants to be left alone. He didn’t feel like attending schedules now.

 

======================================================

 

They arrived at YMC building as there are things to be discussed regarding their schedules. Upon arriving, they saw Daniel had arrived and is sitting at one of the cafeteria in the building, playing with his phone.

“Kang Daniel!” Sungwoon shouts out, earning the attention of the group’s center. A smile spreads through the latter as he stands up and approached the group. Jihoon stands behind the members, wouldn’t dare to face Daniel as if he had done the biggest mistake.

Members take turn hugging Daniel and when Jihoon didn’t do it, Daniel was about to call out for the younger but stopped himself. They are led by the manager to the office where the boss is waiting.

They greeted before taking their seats.

“So, your schedules for this month has been handed to your managers, make sure to at least check it out.” The boss said directly.

All members nod their head. It is practically the same every month anyway.

“Also, you’ll be focusing on national promotion, so not much going overseas this time round, except if you have your own personal schedules.” he announced again.

The members are relieved as overseas schedules are taking much more energy.

“Anyway” the boss said suddenly, “Kang Daniel”

All of them were reading their monthly schedules to make sure they don’t have any question before leaving the place. They all simultaneously looked up at the mention of Daniel. “Yes?”

“DOTB will do filming in Vietnam in several weeks. They want you to be there, but I know you are tired. The choice is in your hands. What do you think?” the boss told him

Daniel is happy at least he has a say in his schedules, “I think I’ll pass” he said, earning a sigh of relief from the members. The members know Daniel likes to force himself as he didn’t want to disappoint anyone, “I’d rather focused on our promotion with the members”

The boss nods and scribbled down something in his notes, “Another one” he said, “You guys got an offer for being the model of a clothing brand. The prospect is nice, so I accepted it. But we have a problem here”

The members listened attentively, what problem could there be, “Daniel is the model for LAP. As you know it is a clothing line. This brand didn’t have any objection that Daniel is endorsing both as they will treat Daniel and Wanna One as 2 different subjects”

The members nod again

“The problem is LAP refused to share Daniel. And since they’ve paid a ton for being their model, they request Daniel to be brought out of the deal. We couldn’t do anything but accept that, since it was in the contract” the boss explained and all of them understand. “But this brand said, the payment will be reduced quite significantly without Daniel’s presence. So what do you guys think? Do you still want to do it?”

Daniel looked down as guilt spread through his system. He never meant for his popularity to do harm to the group. But that is happening and he couldn’t lift his head up to meet the members’ gaze. It’s not like he can reject all the offer directed at him as the contract between them and the management is that they won’t have a thing to say regarding the schedules set for them. Still, Daniel prefers to spend more time with the members rather than alone in attending the schedules.

That is why Daniel often begs the producer and management and used all chances whenever possible to invite the other members together with him in attending the schedules.

“We’ll accept” Jisung decides, earning a nod from the rest of the members. Jisung puts his hand on Daniel’s knees beside him and squeeze it a little in assurance. Daniel turned to Jisung and smile, feeling grateful with the action.

Jihoon, who stayed quiet throughout the meeting glanced at Daniel, worried is written all over his face. He wants to go to the older and tell him it’s not his fault and that he’d worked hard but Jihoon knows better than to approach Daniel now, he’ll have to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need more motivation to write~~~  
> So, please comment what you think  
> I really appreciate it <3
> 
>  
> 
> I really hope I can keep on updating regularly >,<
> 
>  
> 
> See you~~~


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they were asked to stand in a row at the front podium to give their last ment, Daniel tugs Jihoon backwards and his back was flat against Daniel’s broad chest. Jihoon knows that Daniel was just fooling around and has no special meaning in the action, but he couldn’t help but being conscious at the close proximity between them. His heart thumped heart against his chest and he is afraid that Daniel might hear that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii!!!  
> I'm back as scheduled~~~  
> I'm glad today is holiday that I can write this updates  
> *Self-Celebration*
> 
> I don't know how many people are reading this story BUT those who had spared some time to leave comments and let yourself be known, I just want to say THANK YOU VERY MUCH AND I LOVE YOU <3 (NielWink more >,<)  
> And those who had always been a silent reader, I hope you guys like my story~ You guys are still precious to me ~
> 
> I'll stop rambling for now,  
> Happy reading~~

After the meeting, Daniel is immediately ushered to his next schedules while the rest of the members are having dance practice.

It’s 7 pm and they are all back to the dorm. Jihoon is determined to make something for Daniel to eat after he is back from the schedules. He called his mother earlier and asks an easy recipe for kimchi stew as he knows Daniel once mentioned he liked it and had been craving for it. He listens attentively to the explanation and he’ll put it to action.

The members only stare at Jihoon in awe. They knew the affection Jihoon has for Daniel but they didn’t know he’ll go to this extend for the other guy. So, they respect Jihoon’s action and leave him alone without questioning him anything.

After a while, the kimchi stew is ready. Jihoon tasted and satisfied with his cooking abilities. He set up the table and waits for Daniel to return.

It’s almost midnight when the door swing open, revealing a dead tired Daniel stepping into the dorm. He was about to get in to his room when a pleasant smell caught his attention.

He automatically turns towards the direction to the kitchen while mumbling _Ah, I’m so hungry._ He steps in the kitchen and saw Jihoon is sitting there waiting for him.

“Hyung, you’re home” Jihoon stood up and greet Daniel

“Oh, Jihoon-ah” Daniel’s expression changed; quite taken aback that Jihoon is still awake. He purposely got home later to avoid the younger.

Jihoon ignored the tone in Daniel’s voice and continue his mission anyway, “You must be tired, I made this for you” Jihoon said, motioning the food on the table. “It must be cold already, but I’ll heat it up”

Daniel stayed frozen on the floor, not sure what he should do.

“Hyung?” Jihoon approached him and touch his arm.

Daniel flinched at the contact and moved backwards until Jihoon lost his hold on his arm. “Uh, sorry, but I’ve eaten with the crew just now”

 _Lie,_ Jihoon can see through that. Daniel has always been a bad liar. His heart dropped at the thought that Daniel refused to eat after all his effort. Jihoon forced a smile, “Oh, I see, it’s late, you should have eaten, stupid me. Haha” He feels tears starting to force its way out, “I-I’ll just go to sleep” Jihoon said, lowering his head, and stormed out of the kitchen.

Daniel looks at the food on the table and sigh inwardly, _Why are you doing all these stuffs? Didn’t you see I was trying to avoid you? Why are you making this harder for yourself? Why are you torturing yourself?_ Those questions keep on resonating inside his mind.

Daniel gets in his room with heavy heart. He is touched at Jihoon’s considerate action but he couldn’t help but think that if he accepted Jihoon’s attention for him, it feels like he is using the younger and Jihoon might gets his hopes higher.

“So, how is it? Must be nice to have someone care for you this much” Come Seongwoo’s voice from inside the room.

“Huh?” Daniel asked, his brain is too tired to comprehend the meaning behind his roommate’s words.

“Jihoonie” Seongwoo explained, “He skipped dinner to make those to be eaten with you because every time you have individual schedules, you always skips meals or eat ramen alone after all of us are asleep. He figured since you’ve always take care of us well, he wants to do something for you in return. Also, you are barely home these days, you even rarely reply to my messages already. Did your new-made-friends more fun than being with us?” He sighs, “How I wish he did that for me instead. He even fought Woojin this morning because he took your portion of food he made”

Daniel looked at Seongwoo in disbelief. "You know that's not true hyung. It's work, I can't do anything about it, you know that." He never thought that the member think that way about him and his schedules, he somehow feels a little bit guilty but to his defense, it's not his choice, it's his contract, he just arrange it so that it'll be more convenient for him (definitely not because he is avoiding somebody). Also, he never thought it’s a bother to look after the members. He had considered them his family. To think that Jihoon did all of that for him and yet he rejected his good intention because of his own selfish thinking pricked his guiltiness.

Daniel dropped his bag and run towards Jihoon and Woojin’s shared room. He banged open the door.

“Niel hyung? You’re back?” he heard Woojin’s voice in the darkness

Daniel turned on the lamp and look at Jihoon’s empty bed, “Where’s Jihoon?” he said in hurry.

Woojin forced his eyes to adjust with the light, “In the kitchen, I supposed? He waited for you to come back so you guys can eat together. He made something for you” Woojin explained. “He-“

Listening to that, Daniel runs out of the dorm and go to the rooftop. Jihoon often goes there when he feels down. The stars give him strength; Daniel recalled Jihoon told him this before. He runs with all his might and open the door to the rooftop of their dorm building. He heaves a sigh of relief seeing a figure sit down on the cold pavement.

Jihoon heard a banging sound and jumps in surprise. After confirming the identity, he hastily wiped the tears that had been staining his eyes and avoid looking at Daniel.

Daniel took off his jacket, draped it over Jihoon’s small figure, and sit beside him. “I’m sorry” Daniel voiced out.

Jihoon took a hold on Daniel’s jacket and cover himself more, inhaling the warmth and scene of the older. Strangely, it calms him down. Jihoon stays quiet; he didn’t know what to answer anyway.

“I heard you haven’t had your dinner because you are waiting for me?” Daniel asked again, “Aren’t you hungry?”

Jihoon is still keeping his silent stance.

Daniel stood up, “It’s getting colder here. Come, let’s eat” He held out his hands for Jihoon to take.

Jihoon looks up at the hands and at Daniel’s face. Once the made eye contact, Daniel realized that Jihoon had been crying. “Hey, are you crying? I’m sorry, please don’t cry”

“I’m not” Jihoon said but his trembled and hoarse voice betrayed him.

Daniel is about to retort but cancel his plan, “Okay, you are not. So, what you say we go and eat now? I’m hungry”

“But you said you’ve eaten with the crew just now?” Jihoon asked again

Daniel scratched his nape, “Yeah, but you know, I’m always hungry and your food looks so appetizing, can’t I have a second serving?”

Jihoon knows Daniel is lying just to make him feels better but weirdly, Jihoon really does feel better. He took Daniel’s outstretched hand and follows him into the dorm.

 

======================================================

 

They ate in silence with Daniel’s constant slurping and compliment directed at him fill in the dorm. Jihoon couldn’t even taste his food as his mind is occupied with the man that is currently sitting in front of him.

“Hyung” Jihoon calls out

Daniel bopped his head a little showing that he is listening but his attention is still on the food.

“You are not avoiding me right?” Jihoon asked

Daniel choked on his food and began coughing.

Jihoon hands him a cup of water and Daniel gratefully accept and gulp in all in one go. “What are you saying?”

“I mean I don’t know whether it was just me being over thinking but I felt like you’ve been avoiding me since that night we had drinking party” Jihoon explained carefully, “I don’t know, maybe I said or did something that offended you? If so, I really couldn’t remember and I’m sorry”

 _I love Daniel hyung,_ Daniel froze at the memory. “No, you didn’t say or do anything. I don’t avoid you either. Maybe I’m too tired that I might appear that way. You shouldn’t apologize, I should. I’m sorry”

Jihoon eyed him, “Are you sure? You are not lying to me right?”

Daniel laughs nervously, afraid of being caught because Jihoon is just perceptive, “Haha, of course not, why would I lie?”

Jihoon feels something is off but decide to drop it, “Alright, I believe in you hyung, but please, if there’s something on your mind or you feel something comfortable about me, just tell me.” Jihoon then stood up, “You go wash and sleep, and I’ll clean this up”

Usually Daniel will offer to help but now Daniel just want to stay away from Jihoon, not because he hates or feels uncomfortable around Jihoon but he is scared that Jihoon might see through his lies and facades. “Okay, I’m going to sleep, good night Jihoon-ah” and flew off the kitchen.

After Daniel left the kitchen, a smile crept up Jihoon’s face, “So, he is not avoiding me, I must be thinking too much. He is just tired” Jihoon said to himself while doing the dishes.

He hated doing dishes the most but for some reason, today, he finished it in no time with a happy heart.

 

======================================================

 

Promotion weeks finally started. All Wanna One members barely sleep. They feel like a walking zombie. Waking up in the morning, attend schedules, recording, filming, shooting, variety shows, dance practice, back to the dorm, only to be ushered to another schedules again.

Some of the members are having it harder. Jihoon, Woojin, Seongwoo, Minhyun, and especially Daniel have a hard time as they had more schedules compared to the others. They barely have times to talk to each other, let alone have proper meal. They don’t have the time and energy to think about their personal feelings as their body and mind are sucked to the core.

Of course they are thankful that they still manage to release album and meet their fans again. They are also thankful for all the support and dedication of the fans on their comeback that resulting them to achieve awards after awards and recognized by the public despite being a rookie in the industry. They promised to repay the fans by showing a better stage and side of them.

After a long promotion weeks, they finally arrived at their final fansign event for this comeback. This time Daniel is seated close to Jihoon, only to be separated by Woojin. As usual, on camera, Daniel will not let any personal feelings affect his performance. He didn’t want the fans to worry thinking that there might be a problem or ill feeling between the members.

So, when Daniel saw Woojin took a handcuff that he received from a fan and clasps it on Jihoon’s wrist; Daniel finds it interesting. He always likes unusual stuffs. The fans always bring something that never fails to amaze him. Something like Spiderman night lamp, PUBG costume set, Supreme money gun, and so on perked his interest. And now, handcuffs.

Unknowingly, Daniel started playing around with Jihoon, teasing him and Jihoon, although shy with the unexpected contact between them, he is genuinely happy that Daniel actually did not avoid him.

When they were asked to stand in a row at the front podium to give their last ment, Daniel tugs Jihoon backwards and his back was flat against Daniel’s broad chest. Jihoon knows that Daniel was just fooling around and has no special meaning in the action, but he couldn’t help but being conscious at the close proximity between them. His heart thumped heart against his chest and he is afraid that Daniel might hear that.

Unfortunately, Daniel feels that. He is slapped back to reality on his initial intention of avoiding Jihoon. He suddenly feels awkward and slowly released his hold on Jihoon’s handcuffed wrists and turn to look at Jaehwan who is standing at the other side of him. He teased Jaehwan to keep his mind away from the previous interaction with Jihoon.

They head back to the dorm after the fansign. Once they arrived, everyone wants to get in the room and call it a day already but Minhyun’s voice stopped them, “Ah” he said suddenly, earning the attention of the whole group. “Jihoon and Woojin, you guys better packed your stuffs. Battle trip filming will be tomorrow. It’ll be a 2 days 1 night trip” Minhyun told them

Woojin nods wordlessly, “It’s tomorrow?” Jihoon asked.

“Yes, do you have any problem Jihoon-ah? I don’t think we have other schedules tomorrow?” Minhyun said.

“We don’t” Jihoon said, _and that’s the problem. Why he should have schedules when Daniel didn’t have any schedule, which is a RARE occasion. God must be playing with him,_ Jihoon sighs.

He enters the dorm and saw Daniel is sitting on the couch with Daehwi clinging into his arm, something that Daehwi had developed as habit. They seem like having fun as Daniel keeps on giggling at anything Daehwi said, occasionally patting his head, and Daehwi couldn’t stop his talking.

Jihoon huffed and walk towards them. He stood in front of them, gaining their attention. “Hyung” Jihoon calls out.

“Jihoon hyung, you scared me. What’s with that face?” Daehwi asked

Jihoon ignored Daehwi and focused his attention solely on Daniel. “Hyung, can you help me pack my stuffs for tomorrow? I’ve never stayed out before so I’m not sure what to pack” he pleads, trying to sound as desperate as possible so Daniel will help him

Daniel contemplates for a bit before standing up and released Daehwi’s hold on his arm, “Sure, let’s continue later Daehwi-ah” Daniel said

Daehwi pouts a little but nods anyway. Jihoon smiles in victory and walks toward his room.

In the room, Woojin is already started packing. “Oh, you’ve almost done?” Jihoon asked him.

“Yes, I’m not sure what did I missed though” Woojin replied without looking at Jihoon.

“I think that pretty much enough. It’s only one night right?” Daniel said

Woojin looks up at the unexpected visitor, “Oh, Niel hyung, you are here. I wonder should I bring more shirts.”

Daniel walks passed Jihoon, approaching Woojin and sit beside the younger on the floor, inspecting his stuffs, “No, I think this is even more than enough. It’s still cold, you won’t get wet yourself.” Daniel said while rummaging Woojin’s belongings.

Jihoon pouts at the side seeing Daniel and Woojin conversed. Daniel is supposed to come here and help him, not Woojin. He opened his suitcase and start stuffing his belonging inside carelessly. He just dumps whatever clothes in sight. When he was about to throw another neon jacket inside, Daniel’s hands hold his wrist. “I don’t think that combination works” Daniel said while laughing.

Jihoon blushed involuntarily at the sudden contact. “Huh?”

Daniel squats down and takes out all his belonging and re-organized his stuffs, taking out unnecessary things and putting in things that he thought Jihoon might need on his trip. “Are you going to bring this?” Daniel asked, showing a small stuff toy (the puppy hanger Jihoon bought in Japan).

Jihoon takes it from Daniel’s hand and put it inside the suitcase again, “I should bring that, I can’t sleep without it”

Daniel chuckled again, “Whatever you said Jihoonie” and continues sorting out his clothing.

After a few minutes of packing, mostly done by Daniel, they finally finished and Daniel locked his suitcase, “Now, you are set” Daniel said finally while standing up and stretching his waist. Woojin had long gotten to sleep.

“Um, thank you hyung” Jihoon said softly

“No problem” Daniel said, “Have fun tomorrow”

Jihoon nods his head. This is his first trip since forever and he is excited yet not really in the mood to leave. Why? Simple, there’s no Daniel there and Jihoon would trade any trip with staying with Daniel. But work is work and he is going to enjoy this whether he likes it or not.

“I’d better leave now so you can rest. Good night Jihoonie” Daniel said and about to leave.

Jihoon takes a hold of the hem of Daniel’s shirt, “Hyung”

Daniel looks back at him, “Yes?”

“Um” Jihoon hesitates, “Nothing, good night hyung”

Daniel nods and leaves the room.

Jihoon sighs; he is really doomed right now. His feeling is overflowing. He couldn’t content his feeling for Daniel but he couldn’t find the courage to confront the others. Why? The answer is obvious already and Jihoon is not sure he is ready to hear Daniel’s answer (rejection)

Jihoon recalls Daniel said that he’d never labelled himself as straight or gay right? Then, does that mean there’s a chance that Daniel might be gay? Jihoon wonders.

The sudden idea makes Jihoon trembles in excitement. He wants to know, he had to know, he needs to know. Jihoon decides to at least ask Daniel about it once he is back from filming battle trip. For now, he needs to focus on the show. With that in mind, Jihoon drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next schedules updates will be this Saturday  
> Wish me luck so that my work won't be a trash and give me too much things to do even on weekend O:)
> 
> I hope I can update on time,  
> See you soon ~~~<3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What’s with him and confession lately? Jihoon screamed internally. First, Seongwoo hyung, then Jinyoung, and now even Woojin? His bestfriend? The one who clicked with him the most?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated!!!  
> Oh my god I'm sorry~~~  
> Works have been sucks these days and I couldn't able to finish this yesterday --"
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, at least I updated today though I don't know whether are there people actually waiting for this or not >,<  
> Anyway, enjoy this longer chapter as my compensation~~~

The next day, Jihoon and Woojin are ready from early in the morning. The members are barely awake but both Jihoon and Woojin are seated on the couch waiting for the manager to arrive. They are excited that they can barely sleep.

“Oh you guys are leaving?” Seongwoo said as he comes out of the room.

“Yes hyung, you are early?” Woojin answered him.

Seongwoo nods his head and walk towards the kitchen and takes something before handing it to them. “Here, I made this with Daniel yesterday as you guys sleep.” It was a lunch box.

Jihoon and Woojin accepted the box and open the lid. Inside, there are kimbap, sweet egg roll, sausages, kimchi, and fruits. It is simple and easy to make but the fact that they put extra effort in preparing this is just so touching. “Wow, thank you hyung” Woojin said first.

“Thank you” Jihoon said in smaller voice. He is still somehow awkward with Seongwoo. The thought that Daniel (with Seongwoo) made this for him (Woojin too) is overwhelming. Jihoon makes sure to savour the taste later.

The manager soon arrives and both of them bid Seongwoo goodbye and head to the filming location. The trip was fun, they visited various places, jokes around, tried various activities, enjoyed the lunch, and simply just enjoying the trip.

Night time has come without they realized it. Jihoon and Woojin are preparing for bed. Jihoon took out his puppy toy stuff and stare at it while lying down on his bed.

“Hey, you still bring that everywhere with you?” Woojin asked suddenly from the bed below once the camera is turned off.

Jihoon looks over, “Yes, why?”

“Nothing, it’s just like you smile by yourself a lot every time you look at it” Woojin points out, “Did that toy reminds you of something or someone(?)”

Jihoon shrugs; “Jisung hyung bought this on our first trip together, so it is a good memory every time I see this” Jihoon lied smoothly. Actually the puppy stuff toys remind Jihoon of a certain overgrown puppy that was the main reason he begged the hyungs to buy it for him.

So, every time he looked at the toy, he’ll remember Daniel and he would smile at himself. He brings it everywhere with him because when he missed the older, this is one of his ways to amend those feelings. It feels like the older is always beside him if he has the stuff toy beside him. He feels reassured and energized with the presence of the toy itself. Of course the real Daniel is more effective but when the condition is not supporting, like today, this will do. But of course Jihoon would never admit it out loud.

Woojin wants to ask more but he didn’t want to ruin the good atmosphere today so he decided to drop it off for the moment. Actually, Woojin had been dying to ask about how Jihoon is feeling towards Daniel and the day where Jihoon snapped at him for eating Daniel’s portion. He understands that he is at fault but didn’t Jihoon’s reaction is a bit too over for a sandwich?

Woojin has his doubts but he just wants to confirm it again with Jihoon. Woojin had been crushing on Jihoon since produce era where they first officially greet each other once they become a team in get ugly. At that time, Woojin is in 24th and Jihoon is 1st, while the rest of the members in the group is within the top 10. Woojin’s confidence is really low that time but Jihoon really helps boost his confidence. Daniel did help too; he is doing a really great job as a leader. But Woojin falls for Jihoon that particular moment and up until now, his feelings keep on growing and growing.

However, despite all Woojin’s attempt to flirt with Jihoon, to show Jihoon that he is seeing him not as a friend or best friend, but something more, Jihoon remains oblivious and treats him like a really close friend. Woojin decided that he couldn’t use this method to approach Jihoon. He needs to step up the game before it’s too late. He needs to be more direct and stop beating around the bust. Woojin decided that the best time to let Jihoon aware of his feelings is by the end of the trip. He didn’t have any intention to force Jihoon into returning his feelings. Just with Jihoon knowing and aware of his feelings is enough for him, or so he thought.

“Alright then” Woojin said, “Let’s sleep Jihoon-ah, good night”

“Mm, good night” Jihoon replies and soon they both fall asleep.

The next day, they continued the trip according to the itinerary that they’ve made previously. The trip went fine and soon the director announced that they’ve finished the filming for the trip and will be called soon for the commenting section. Jihoon and Woojin bowed gratefully at the director and staffs and say their gratitude before leaving with the manager in their van.

 

======================================================

 

Although it’s a pity that the trip seems so short, Jihoon is excited to get back home and meet Daniel and the rest of the members again.

Jihoon didn’t expect that being away just for 1 night from the members had made him missed them this much. He suddenly thought what if the d*****d date come? Can he cope up with it? Or will he mourn over it? Jihoon didn’t know and didn’t want to imagine that. Jihoon also wonders did Daniel miss him and the rest of the members this much every time he had to leave for his individual schedule? Or is it just Jihoon that is being overdramatic?

Anyway, Jihoon is excited to quickly get home. He took out his puppy stuff toy again and looks at it. It really does resemble Daniel. The first time he saw this on the store in Japan, it directly reminds him of Daniel. If Jisung didn’t buy it for him that day, he’ll make sure to come back to the store and buy it himself. Jihoon is so lost in his own thinking; he didn’t realize Woojin had been staring at him for a good 15 minutes.

“It looks like Daniel, isn’t it?” Woojin’s voice wakes him from his trance.

Jihoon stopped admiring his toy and look up, meeting Woojin’s eyes, “Huh? What do you mean?”

“That stuff toy, you bought it because it looks like Daniel hyung isn’t it?” Woojin repeats.

Jihoon blushed, being caught. He couldn’t retort, Woojin is one of those that he couldn’t lie to, so being silent is the best solution now.

Woojin saw Jihoon blushed that hard is the first. And the fact that it’s because of Daniel saddened him. “You like Niel hyung, don’t you”

Jihoon blushed harder. “Um, I-I”

“I love you” Woojin said out of the blue.

“What?” Jihoon looked at him, surprised

“I love you” Woojin repeats, not looking at Jihoon. "Neither as a friend nor brotherly love, I love you”

 _What’s with him and confession lately?_ Jihoon screamed internally. _First, Seongwoo hyung, then Jinyoung, and now even Woojin? His bestfriend? The one who clicked with him the most?_

“I’m not pressuring you” Woojin starts

 _There they go again,_ Jihoon thought, “You are not pressuring me. I don’t want to drag this longer so I’ll be direct. Sorry, Woojin-ah, you are the best friend I can ever ask for, not more, not less. So, can we just stay that way and don’t cross the line? I don’t think I can have that kind of feeling towards you” Jihoon desperately tried to explain in a way so that Woojin will not be hurt. But who is he kidding? Woojin is going to be hurt either way.

After listening to Jihoon’s direct indirect answer (rejection), Woojin nods his head, “I know” he said, but he couldn’t hide the disappointment and sadness in his voice. “As I said, I’m not pressuring you. I know who you like and I just want you to know that you shouldn’t only look at him. There are still people around you who can treat you better.”

“I know, thank you” Jihoon said, “I know this is selfish wish but I really do hope nothing will change between us” Jihoon said

After that, silence followed. _He is desperately trying to avoid Seongwoo, not because he hates him but Seongwoo’s neverending attempt to flirt with him makes him feel guiltier. He is on awkward term with Jinyoung and now he’ll need more time to for things to be back to normal with Woojin._ All of that happened because of his stupid unrequited crush with an overgrown puppy named, Kang Daniel.

Jihoon closed his eyes and hope he’d reached the dorm faster so that he can avoid this awkward situation soon.

 

======================================================

 

Once they arrived, Jihoon is first to hop off the van and storm in the dorm. The members are all gathered in the dorm but Jihoon’s eyes are searching for a certain someone, Daniel. “Where’s Daniel hyung?” he asked

“Daniel hyung is off to Vietnam for 3 days, filming DOTB he said” Guanlin answered.

“Vietnam?” Jihoon re-confirmed. “Didn’t he reject the offer already?”

“He changed his mind” this time Jisung answered him, “He said he had so much to think that it stressed him out so he’d rather go and refreshed his mind. So, he decided to go. The production team is more than happy with Daniel changing his mind.”

“What is bothering him?” Jihoon curiously asked

Jisung raised his shoulder, “I don’t know. I urged him to spill it but he really didn’t want to talk about it so I couldn’t force him to talk. I think he still can handle it himself because if he couldn’t bear it anymore, he’d promised to come and talk to me. I’ll trust him for now” Jisung answered.

Jihoon nods and head to his room. It seems like he is not going to see Daniel for the next several days. That thought had made his energy drown to the core.

In the room, Jihoon lied on his back and his mind trailed off. Daniel has a lot to think? What could it be? Does it ha have anything to do with his change of behaviour Jihoon had come to notice lately? Jihoon really wants to help Daniel but if the latter didn’t want any help, what could he do?

Daniel seems happy and bubbly on schedules that anyone wouldn’t believe that he is under stress but living with each other for almost a year had made Jihoon noticed each of the members’ behaviour.

In Daniel’s case, the more troubled and suffer he is, he’ll laugh more often and do more works. It’s as if he did all that to take his mind off his current problem.

Jihoon took his phone and send a short message for Dnaiel. He might not be there for him but he hopes that his simple, short message can at least liven up Daniel’s mood.

 

To: Muscle Hyung <3

Hyung? How are you? Are you resting well?

You’ve worked hard hyung.

 

He sends the message and half hoping Daniel would reply. The chance is slim as Daniel might be too busy with filming or is resting already. Either way, he sent the message to encourage Daniel.

After sending the message, Jihoon put down his phone and get out of his room to find something better to do to keep his mind off Daniel. He thought that he might go crazy with the dosage of him thinking about the older these past days.

He occupied himself with spending quality time with the members and without him knowing, night time has come and it’s time for them to rest. Jihoon went back to his room and automatically check on his phone. He is still holding on some hope that Daniel might reply to his message. He knows he shouldn’t be wishing for the impossible, Daniel rarely replies to messages when he is at work and as a result, Jihoon is met with disappointment.

For the next few days, Jihoon attended schedules after schedules like a robot. He shows reactions and expression robotically on camera, acting as if everything is okay, everything in his life is perfect, when in fact, he is breaking down himself. He didn’t know how is it possible to missing someone this much that all he wanted to do is staying in the comfort of his blanket and just do nothing.

Daniel had come back from Vietnam, Jihoon saw the airport previews. Even morning news and articles are reporting about the return of the nation’s son. However, Jihoon hasn’t even meet Daniel yet. Some of the members like Seongwoo, Minhyun, and Jisung had met him as they have either overlapping schedules or just anything. Jihoon wants to tag along when he knows Jisung and Minhyun are going to meet Daniel to send him his stuffs to the filming site but for some reason, they forbid Jihoon to join, reasoning that it won’t be polite to go with a big group just to send something as it might disrupt the filming. Jihoon offers to replace one of them but again, it was rejected with ridiculous reasons. By that time, Jihoon knew something was wrong and he couldn’t think of any possible reason other than Daniel is avoiding him AGAIN.

Daniel had yet stepped his feet on the dorm as right after his arrival from Vietnam, Daniel immediately went to attend his schedules, Cfs filming, magazine photo shoot, variety appearance, meeting with the board, contract discussion, and everything you could think of.

All of that just make Jihoon more convinced that he is indeed being avoided. Why? All members take turn to send message to Daniel to encourage and boost his morale for working hard. Everyone including Jihoon had sent encouraging message but only Jihoon’s received no reply.

If before, Daniel blatantly ignoring him, now, Daniel makes sure that they didn’t meet so that they didn’t have to interact. Jihoon didn’t know what he did wrong but rather than being mad, it made Jihoon missed the older more.

 

======================================================

 

Seeing Daniel on screen couldn’t help ease his heart anymore. He wants to see Daniel in flesh, hear his voice, and touch him, feeling his presence. But Jihoon knows better that nothing he could do but wait.

The members seem to notice the change in Jihoon. He became more lifeless as time passing by, and they know perfectly the cause of it. But they can’t do anything but giving him occasional pat on his shoulder, making sure he knows that all of them are there for him. It’s not like they can go and drag Daniel back from the schedules so that they can talk and resolve their problem.

They all know Daniel is squeezing up his schedules to avoid Jihoon and they know the tension around them. Seongwoo being closest to Daniel (after Jisung) had confronted Daniel about this.

(Few weeks ago)

“You know Jihoon loves you, don’t you?” Seongwoo opened up

Daniel is playing game on the study table froze for a moment before continuing his game. “I don’t understand”

“Stop playing dumb” Seongwoo leans out from his bed.

Daniel knows he couldn’t avoid this. So, he shuts down his laptop and goes to the room door to lock them. He sits back on his chair and look at Seongwoo, indicating he is up for the conversation. “Yes, I do. It has nothing to do with you anyway”

It comes out rude and Daniel doesn’t have any intention to be rude, especially towards Seongwoo, his best friend. But this topic that he had been avoiding never fails to work him up.

“It has” Seongwoo paused a little and then said nonchalantly, “I told you I’m after him, remember?”

Daniel nods, “So?”

“I confessed” Seongwoo told him, “The day after our first drinking party with Jihoon, the time you suddenly change and moved forward your schedules to avoid him”

Daniel tensed upon hearing that Seongwoo had actually confessed. It was only for a while but Seongwoo catches that. Daniel is curious on how Jihoon responded to that but he held it in and didn’t want to sound eager to know.

It seems like Daniel didn’t actually have to ask as Seongwoo originally planned to tell him either way, “You know what he said?” Seongwoo said looking at Daniel's expression, “Without much hesitation, he rejected me” Seongwoo chuckled bitterly, “I asked him to give it a thought at least but he said no matter what, even you won’t return his feeling, he can only love you and that he is happy and satisfied just by being your friend”

Daniel listened attentively and he couldn’t say anything in response. What should he say? All he could feel is guilt. Jihoon’s feeling is so genuine but here he is, avoiding the younger like a plague, treating him like he didn’t exist. But Daniel needs to get his message over so that Jihoon can move on. He couldn’t say it directly in Jihoon’s face as he is scared that he’ll hurt Jihoon.

Without noticing it, he heaved a sigh of relief at Seongwoo’s answer then surprised himself. _Why is he relieved?_ It has nothing to do with him, if Seongwoo and Jihoon are going out together, isn’t he supposed to be happy too that Jihoon is finally moving on? He put on façade, “Oh, why are you telling me this? It has nothing to do with me”

Seongwoo sees through Daniel as usual, “It has, he loves you and without you realizing it, you keep on holding him back, preventing him from moving on. If you really care for him, stop holding him back, you straight people won’t understand how it feels. Let him go. You couldn’t even take care of him with all your crazy schedules and you busy with finding new friends.”

Daniel shrugs, “Sure, you can have him yourself. But still, you shouldn’t force him if he didn’t like it”

Seongwoo nods, “Don’t worry Niel-ah, I’ll take good care of him, even if he’d rejected me, I told him that I’m not giving up and will continue to pursue him. And I’m not even joking or playing around to the slightest. So, don’t intervene with this anymore.”

Daniel’s eyes twitch, “Whatever” he said and lie down on his bed, “I’m tired, good night hyung”

(End of Flashback)

Seongwoo thought he had waited enough. The dorm is empty, the members are out doing their own stuffs and Seongwoo decided this is the right time. He is going to step up his game, “Jihoon-ah” he calls out the younger.

Jihoon is currently on his study table, reviewing his studies. “Yes hyung? What happened?”

“Can we talk for a moment?” Seongwoo asked

Jihoon fidgeted in his seat, obviously looking so uncomfortable, “Um, but I-“

“Just a moment” Seongwoo interrupts, afraid that Jihoon might avoid him again.

Jihoon slowly nods his head and turn his chair facing Seongwoo, “Um, sure. What is it?”

This time it’s Seongwoo who is fidgeting. He feels nervous all of a sudden. He moved to sit on Jihoon’s bed and attempt to at least calm himelf for a moment.

Jihoon is nothing better. He is nervous, his palm is sweaty. He thought everyone had left the dorm and he never imagined he’ll be left alone in the dorm with Seongwoo.

“The thing is” Seongwoo starts, “I know you’ve been avoiding me after that day. I don’t blame you but I’m sorry for making you uncomfortable.”

Jihoon shook his head, “No, hyung, I’m sor-“

“But I don’t regret confessing my feeling.” Seongwoo interrupts, “And I don’t have the slightest plan to give up. I meant what I said. You love Daniel and I love you. I’ll make sure you’ll like me back”

Jihoon’s eyes widened at the unexpected return of confession. Then he looked down on his lap, feeling sad and guilty. He couldn’t help but thinking it would be nice if he loves Seongwoo instead but immediately dismissed the thought. “I’m sor-“

“Don’t apologize” Seongwoo cuts him again, “I’m not forcing you to return my feeling” Seongwoo stood up and move towards him, “What I want is at least, can you please stop avoiding me and give me a chance to show you that I can be better than Daniel? He is not even home since forever. He didn't care about you, heck, I don't even remember the last time I went out together with him and he still claims me as his best friend.” He stopped in front of Jihoon. His hands rest on the arm rest of the chair and he leans down looking at flustered Jihoon which he found very endearing.

 _Should I give him a chance?_ Jihoon contemplates. Honestly, Jihoon is also tired of his chasing game with Daniel. It is as if he is chasing with his two feet and Daniel is running away by using a car, an impossible game to win unless Daniel stopped the car and turn to look and wait for him. _What’s the harm in trying anyway?_ Jihoon thought.

He looked up and saw the sincerity in those eyes and Jihoon’s heart warmth by that. “Um, I think you’re right. Let’s try” Jihoon wants to move on, “But I don’t know whether it’ll work or not”

Seongwoo smiles at the response; this is enough for the time being. At least Jihoon finally is willing to open his heart. Sure, both of them didn’t know the final result as they haven’t tried it yet but at least now, he can hope. And if it didn’t work in the end, hey, at least he’d tried. “Don’t worry, it won’t be your fault and I won’t blame you if the result is not something we expected it to be. I’m thankful that you at least give it a thought and give me a chance”

Jihoon nods his head, he is still uncomfortable with their closeness, “Hyung, can you move away now?”

Seongwoo chuckled at Jihoon’s shy gesture. He was about to move away but then the corner of his eyes shift a little to the door. Jihoon noticed that and about to follow Seongwoo’s line of sight.

“Sorry, Jihoonie, but please don’t move” Seongwoo whispered hastily.

Jihoon cancels his plan on looking and want to ask, “Wha-“his words are cut off by a pair of lips pressed tightly into his. Jihoon widened his eyes in panic, he couldn’t move and freeze on the spot out of shock.

After a while, Jihoon finally comes back to his sense and about to push Seongwoo away but before he could do that, Seongwoo’s weight had been lifted up from him forcefully and the next thing he knows, Seongwoo is lying on the floor, groaning while holding his cheek.

Jihoon looked up to see and ready to shout at the intruder but then he was met with fuming Daniel. “Dani-“he choked out but suddenly Daniel grabbed his arm and dragged him away from his room to the older’s room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's going on with Daniel?!?!?!?!
> 
> Please anticipate next chapter to know the truth  
> I am really having fun writing this so I hope people who read this can feel my excitement too  
> I just really love NielWink and their RARE interaction >,<
> 
> P.s. NielWink is having a date today!!! Blessed NielWink shipper for the content and it is said that Jihoon was seen out of YMC building (works perhaps? I don't know, hope for good news only) <3
> 
> See you :*


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No, don’t. stay” Daniel choked out. But his grips on Jihoon’s shirt loosen and his eyes gradually closing and finally he falls asleep, must be due to the medicine and his tired body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated~~~  
> This time I could finish on time *self celebration*  
> I'm surprised that a lot of people left comments on the previous chapter  
> I read all of them well, thank you :*
> 
> Also, some of you were guessing and even suggesting the next plot of the story and I'm grateful for that  
> BUT honestly, I've gotten something in mind on how I want this story to end so maybe I'll take the suggestions for my next work and the credits is all yours >,<  
> I'll apologize in advance if my ideas turn out to disappoint you but I'll try my best to make it as interesting as possible because what I had in mind now seem interesting (to me) and I hope I turned the ideas to words well....
> 
> Anyway, this is getting too long so I'll stop and-  
> Happy reading~~~

Once they were inside, Daniel slammed the door shut and locked it.

Jihoon’s mind couldn’t cope up with the sudden turn of events. He stands in the middle of the room awkwardly and trying his best to process the situation. But he couldn’t think of anything. Just when he thought he had made up his mind and would give Seongwoo a chance, with a presence of Daniel alone, his resolve is crumbled to pieces.

After locking the door, Daniel turned to look back at him. The kind and shining eyes are nowhere to be found and honestly Jihoon is kind of scared.

Jihoon thought that Daniel is going to say something. But instead, he walked to his wardrobe and grabs some things without saying anything.

Jihoon waited for a moment but after Daniel is finished taking whatever he needs, he just walk to the door, unlocking it, and about to leave again.

Out of reflex, Jihoon moved and hold onto Daniel’s shirt, stopping him from leaving, “Hyung” he calls out.

Daniel turns to look at him, his expression is still hard.

Jihoon didn’t know what to say anymore, he looks down and his hands are still on the hem of Daniel’s shirt.

Daniel then closed and locked the door again. But this time, he hold on Jihoon’s shoulder and slams him against the wall. Jihoon winced in pain at the contact. When he opened his eyes again, Daniel is leaning dangerously close to him. By that time, all words fail him; his mind is in chaos at the close proximity. The feeling is different when Seongwoo occupied his personal space. Previously, he only feels uncomfortable and wants nothing but to have Seongwoo move away but this time, his body temperature rose and he feels he could faint any time soon.

“Why are you letting him kiss you?” Daniel said lowly, demanding.

Jihoon never thought he’ll have this kind of conversation. Did he read it wrongly or Daniel seems jealous(?), “It’s not your business” Jihoon didn’t mean to say that. But it comes out without his brain properly processing it.

Daniel chuckled in response and finally leaning away, “Not my business?” he said mockingly and Jihoon’s blood boil. _Who is he? Where is Daniel?_ “So, you guys finally go out. Congratulations Jihoonie on moving on and get yourself a boyfriend” Daniel continues his sarcasm, “You started coming to me, saying you are worried about us finding you gay, I helped you. Now that you are comfortable and know the truth, you easily get yourself a boyfriend. What a great development, well done. I shouldn’t have worried about your little crush to me after all and work my ass off to help you to move on when you certainly can do it on your own”

Jihoon couldn’t really decipher what Daniel is trying to convey. But the words _your little crush on me,_ keep ringing inside his head, _Daniel knew!_ “Y-you know who I like?”

Daniel looked back at Jihoon, realization hits him that he had just told Jihoon that he’d always known about Jihoon’s crush on him, it’s too late to take it back, “I know, you accidentally told me when you were drunk. I was worried that you will have a hard time moving on if I was around but it seems that I shouldn’t. You have Seongwoo hyung now” he said then walked out of the room and out of the dorm.

Jihoon is left alone, too stunned to react. _Daniel knew all along? He knew I love him that he avoided me? What should I do? What should I do?_ Jihoon thought in panic.

Then he realized Daniel thought Seongwoo and him are dating. He said he is going to give it a try but that doesn’t mean he is going to be in relationship with the older.

But if Daniel really wants him to move on then why did he punch Seongwoo and be that angry? Jihoon didn’t get it. Then, realization dawns on him. Seongwoo hyung. He runs out the room and saw Seongwoo is on the kitchen, nursing his wounds.

Jihoon walks towards him and sit in front of the older. Seongwoo recognized his presence “Is it that bad?” Jihoon asked carefully.

Seongwoo winced when accidentally he pressed up too hard, “Damn that Daniel. He didn’t have to use so much strength.”

Jihoon winced when Seongwoo hissed in pain again, “Let me help you” he offers and takes a hold at the cotton and anticeptic. Jihoon slowly and carefully treated the wound.

Seongwoo looked at Jihoon’s concentrated face, lost in his thought. “Don’t do that again” Jihoon said.

“Huh?” Seongwoo looked at Jihoon questioningly.

Jihoon paused for a while, “The kiss, don’t do that again”

“But I thought-“ Seongwoo tried to explain.

“We didn’t make it clear just now” Jihoon cuts him, “I said we can try but I didn’t say we should be in a relationship.”

“Oh” Seongwoo nods in response, “I’m sorry”

Jihoon finished his treatment and cleans up the table, “It’s okay”

“What did Daniel say to you in the room?” Seongwoo asked curiously, “I can know that much”

Jihoon sighs and sit back, “He knows that I love him and he avoided me because he said I have no chance with him and wanted me to move on.” Jihoon recalls, “But he saw you kissing me just now and he said he shouldn’t have worried as I moved on pretty easily and dated you already.”  
“Then why is he angry?” Seongwoo asked

“I don’t know?” Jihoon asked back, “How can I know what’s going on in that head”

Seongwoo and Jihoon looked at each other for a moment before bursting out laughing. Seongwoo winced again at the sudden movement. “So, we are good?” he asked

“Yes” Jihoon said

 

======================================================

 

After that day, Jihoon’s relationship with Seongwoo is getting better. Seongwoo endlessly tried to flirt with him but Jihoon didn’t avoid him anymore, he even tried to flirt back on some occasion. Jinyoung and him also had gone passed the awkward stage and getting closer again. Woojin is also the same, Woojin told him that he’d rather have Jihoon as his best friend than nothing at all and told Jihoon that he had actually started to move on in which Jihoon is very thankful for.

Everything had become more bearable except one thing, or one person, Daniel. Daniel seemed had forced himself on the schedules beyond his own capability. His body finally gave up on him and he’d to re-arrange his schedules. The management gave Daniel 3 days break to recover and had cleared all his schedules for those 3 days.

Jisung nags on Daniel days and night and brings Daniel to his dorm so Jisung could pay more attention to him. Usually Daniel would strongly reject, saying that he is not a kid anymore but surprisingly, there’s no objection coming out from Daniel.

Another thing is that now Daniel didn’t even look at Jihoon. They barely talk except the situation is forcing them to and Daniel avoided him like he is some kind of disease now.

The other 10 members still actively attending schedules after schedules. Despite comeback promotion had come to an end, they are still packed with schedules and preparation for concert and obviously next comeback.

Right after Daniel felt better; he’d started to attend his schedules again. One of the brands he modelled, Hite, had proposed Daniel to play drum for their upcoming TV cf. The management against the idea as Daniel has no basic in drum at all and it’ll took extra time and effort for Daniel to learn it. They suggest them to use CG or stunt or just change the whole idea instead. But Daniel being Daniel had begged the management to let him learn and they couldn’t say no to Daniel and finally agreed.

So, Daniel will go back and forth in the midst of schedules and dance practice to learn how to play drum from the professional Hite had hired especially for Daniel. With that, again, Daniel and the rest of the members’ meeting time become more limited. They met during important practice and left once the practice end, leaving no room for proper conversation.

The members started to adapt with the fact that Daniel is not there with them. They purchased things in 10 and not 11 anymore, Daniel’s bed remained empty most of the night, and when leaving for schedules, the managers and members count to 10 to check for completion instead of 11 as Daniel will meet them at the filming site instead of leaving together.

 

Seongwoo and Jihoon had become so much closer and Jihoon had considered taking another step with the older. Besides, who is considerate and kind enough to love you despite knowing the fact that your heart is with someone else and Jihoon decided that Seongwoo is really a catch. The members seem supportive about Seongwoo and his relationship and Jihoon couldn’t be more grateful than that. He couldn’t care less what Daniel thinks of it. He had decided to try moving on from Daniel anyway and so far, he _thought_ he did a great job. Jihoon decided to tell the older about how he feels soon. May be tomorrow? Or even may be tonight.

 

======================================================

 

It’s morning and unlike other members that were out since last night, Jihoon stays in the dorm as he needs to attend class today. He woke up earlier than he intended to so he takes his time in getting ready. Jihoon rummage through his wardrobe contemplating what he should wear. His eyes land on a neatly folded shirt at the corner inside the wardrobe. It was a present given by Daniel’s fanbase. Jihoon had begged Daniel to give it to him and Daniel being Daniel, easily agreed.

Jihoon wore the shirt once and he almost tears the shirt due to his clumsiness. Since then, Jihoon kept it inside and never wear it again; he needs to take care Daniel’s gift for him. But Jihoon feels like wearing it today. So, he took it out and wears it. Jihoon looks at the reflection in the mirror and satisfied with his choice of clothes today. He tidies his hair and glanced at the clock, the manager won’t be here for another 1 hour so he had plenty of time.

Jihoon combed his hair when suddenly a loud _thud_ was heard from the hallway. He jumps a little and halts his action. He stays quiet, picking up the slightest noise from outside. _Are the members back?_ He thought. When there’s no other sound, Jihoon picked up his gun toy and open the door of his room slowly.

He peeked out of the room and saw a figure lying lifelessly on the floor near the doorway. Jihoon took several steps to identify the person. His brain is alarmed upon recognizing the figure. He dropped his toy gun on the floor and run towards the lying figure. He kneels beside him and gently shakes the other. “Hyung, Niel hyung?”he shakes harder when gaining no response.

Then, Daniel stirred a little and opens his eyes, “Oh, Jihoon-ah” Daniel managed to choke out.

Jihoon touched Daniel’s forehead and his eyes widened, “Hyung, you are burning!” Jihoon said while scanning Daniel top to toes. Daniel is wearing his usual button up and still wearing his coat. But he can see sweat pooling on his forehead and he is sweating all over. His shirt is slightly damp and his face is red. Daniel is breathing hard.

“Come hyung, let’s get to the room” Jihoon said while trying to drag Daniel up. Jihoon takes pride in his strength but still carrying Daniel is a big no no. Jihoon is lucky at least Daniel is conscious that Jihoon can drag him only with Daniel leaning some of his weight on him. If Daniel is completely passed out, Jihoon needs to call for help.

With so much effort, Jihoon finally able to put Daniel on his bed (it is closer to his room than Daniel’s room). “Hyung, you need to get change” Jihoon said while running out of the room to Daniel’s room and grab the first hoodie in sight. He couldn’t let Daniel wear his shirt as Daniel is so much bigger than him. “Here, get change”

Daniel looks like he didn’t have any energy left inside him that Jihoon had to help him in taking off his top. Jihoon looks away once the top is discarded and after Daniel wears his fresh clothes that Jihoon look back at Daniel.

Daniel is sitting leaning against the wall on the bed and Jihoon goes to the kitchen, he pour some warm water and rummage through his secret cabin and bring out his secret supply of food. He chooses bread as he thought it will be easier for Daniel to eat. He make a cup of warm milk and didn’t forget to take out Daniel’s medicine that he didn’t finish when he was sick the other day. Only the people in this dorm knew that Daniel stopped taking his medication once he felt slightly better. If Jisung knew this, Daniel will get another round of nagging, Jihoon bet his entire stocks of chicken for that.

Jihoon runs back to the room and saw Daniel had closed his eyes and his breathing become even.

Jihoon shakes Daniel lightly, “Hyung, you should eat so you can take the medicine”

Surprisingly Daniel awake immediately. Jihoon unwrapped the bread and dip it a little into the warm milk before feeding it to Daniel. Daniel slowly takes it in bit by bit. After a few bites, it seems that Daniel didn’t want it anymore so Jihoon put it aside. He hands Daniel the medicine and warm water. After Daniel gulped it down, Jihoon cleans the mess and ushered Daniel to lie down, “You should sleep hyung, I’ll be going” Jihoon said while picking up his bag.

Jihoon was about to leave when a hand tug at his shirt. Jihoon looked back to the half asleep Daniel. “Don’t go” Daniel said weakly.

“Don’t worry hyung, I’ll call manager hyung to accompany you” Jihoon assured him.

The hold on his shirt tightened. “Don’t. Tomorrow. Schedules” Daniel said between his hard breathing,

“Then, Jisung hyung” Jihoon tries again.

“No, don’t. stay” Daniel choked out. But his grips on Jihoon’s shirt loosen and his eyes gradually closing and finally he falls asleep, must be due to the medicine and his tired body.

Jihoon stays frozen in his spot even after Daniel’s grip on his shirt had completely gone. His phone in his hand is dialing the manager.

 _“Hello? Jihoon-ah, what’s wrong. I almost arrived”_ he heard the manager’s voice through the phone.

Jihoon hold up his phone and close his eyes, _don’t get lulled, don’t be affected, you’ve moved on, you have Seongwoo hyung now, let the manager handles this, this has nothing to do with you, you’ve done everything you can as a teammates_ “I don’t feel really well. I think I couldn’t attend the class today, sorry.” Jihoon said instead

“ _Oh really? Do you want to get the doctor check on you?”_ the manager asked worriedly.

“No, no, no. I’m just a little bit tired. A proper rest and sleep will do” Jihoon denied faster, afraid that his covered with be blown up

 _“Are you sure?”_ the manager asked again, “ _okay then, take care. If you feel worst, don’t hesitate to call”_ he reminds.

“Yes, sure. Thank you hyung, I’m sorry” Jihoon said

 _“Don’t mention it”_ the manager said before ending the call.

Jihoon puts down his phone on the desk and look at the sleeping figure on his bed, _the things I do for you,_ he thought.

Jihoon went to the bathroom and take washbowl filled with ice water. He took a clean towel and head back to the room. He dips the towel on the ice water and squeeze dry before putting it on Daniel’s forehead.

He repeated the action several times and without he realized it, he drifted off to sleep on the floor with his head resting on the bedside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking to make this a longer story but it seems like it'll get boring if I dragged this out again so the peak is coming and soon the conclusion will be drawn >,<
> 
> The next chapter might take some time as I need to choose my wording carefully to get my message across  
> Also, I was planning to add Daniel's POV on this whole situation just to clarify what Daniel's had been actually thinking ><
> 
> So, please anticipate this and see you <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Don’t go out with Seongwoo hyung” Daniel said behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated!!!  
> Sorry, it's quite short after 3 days break >,<
> 
> This is all I can managed  
> I thought I should wait and finish more content before posting it but some of you might be waiting so here to help you guys to amend for it
> 
> Happy reading~~

Jihoon didn’t know how long he had been sleeping but he woke up feeling a pleasant stroke on his head. He blinks his eyes once and twice. _Weird,_ his body is not aching remembering the last position he is in. He looked up and saw the ceiling. He bolted up in a hurry; he is sleeping on his bed? How come? He looked beside him and saw the smiling face of the person that he had missed all these while. He is trying hard to register the situation.

“You’re awake” come that low and husky voice greeting him.

“What time is this?” Jihoon asked instead

Daniel looked at his phone, “A little over 3” he answered.

“How do you feel? Have your fever gone down? Why are you awake? You should be sleeping! What did I say about not to overwork yourself?” Jihoon rambles out worriedly. His hands are blindly searching for Daniel’s forehead to feel his temperature.

Daniel holds on his wrist before it makes contact. “I’m fine Jihoonie, sorry for worrying you”

Relieved washes over his system. Then, Jihoon realized the situation they are in. They are talking too normally for Jihoon’s liking. It’s as if their cold war had never happened. Jihoon is not used to this, “Um, good to know” he said awkwardly.

Daniel seems to sense the tension built between them, “I’m sorry” he said.

Jihoon looked at him questioningly, “What is it?”

“For everything” Daniel said again, “As far as I remembered I only hurt you. Even after all that, you still take care of me, I’m really the worst”

Jihoon nods, “You’re already forgiven” he said lightly. Jihoon had never felt Daniel had hurt him. He never got angry or mad at the older. He just wants to give up and move on. So, saying this, wasn’t totally a lie.

Daniel’s head snapped up, Jihoon’s response is totally unexpected, “Really?” he said, genuinely relieved.

Jihoon nods, “I’m hungry, let’s order take out. What do you want?” Jihoon said while standing up and about to leave the room. Staying in the same room with Daniel for longer than this definitely won’t do him any good. He feels suffocated and inappropriate, as well as the thought he had tried hard to forget had started to come back and Jihoon is terrified.

But before he even can take a step, Daniel had hold on his wrist and makes him sit back on his bed. “Wait” he said, “I’m not hungry yet, let’s eat a little later. I have something to talk to you”

“I am hungry and I have nothing to talk to you” Jihoon said, eyes not meeting Daniel’s. He knows once he sees those eyes, all resolutions he had built these past few days will be in vain. So, he stood up again and swatted Daniel’s hands away in the process before heading to the door.

“Don’t go out with Seongwoo hyung” Daniel said behind him.

Jihoon stops his movement and turn to look at Daniel in disbelief. _Did he hear him right?_ “What?”

Daniel scratched his head, “I heard that you and Seongwoo hyung haven’t gone out yet so I think, yeah, you know, you shouldn’t-“Daniel trails his words.

“And why is that?” Jihoon squinted his eyes. He didn’t understand what Daniel is trying to say.

“I mean” Daniel tried, “Relationship can be a bother especially we are all in a group now. You wouldn’t want to halt the group’s dynamic right?”

“You are saying I wouldn’t be able to separate between my personal feeling and professionalism? I’m sorry but I wouldn’t let any personal feelings get in the way” Jihoon said, offended. _What is Daniel think of him?_

“Still” Daniel didn’t back out, “You guys should at least wait until the end of the year before deciding these things. The fans will be disappointed if they found out that-“

“That we are gay?” Jihoon finished it for him, “What are you trying to imply here Mr-Kang-Straight-Daniel? I told you I’ll make sure no one will know about this. As I said, I perfectly know how to separate my personal affair and work” Jihoon paused and take a deep breath, “I know you are straight and might be bothered with any skinship between guys. Don’t worry; I’ll make sure you won’t even see any trace that we are dating. Is that good enough for you?” Jihoon thought Daniel is fine with him (them) being _different._ He didn’t know Daniel is really affected by that.

Jihoon knows Daniel is straight and that he didn’t have any chance with the older. Although Jihoon keeps on convincing himself that he had moved on, deep down inside, he still hold on Daniel’s words that saying he is not labelling himself as gay or straight on the day he told Daniel about his insecurities. But this time, all his last spurt of hopes shattered into nothingness seeing Daniel’s reaction on him and Seongwoo’s relationship. It seems like Daniel is really disgusted by gay people or that’s what Jihoon get from Daniel’s reaction earlier.

“No, it’s not enough” Daniel said after a while.

Jihoon widened his eyes, “What?” So, Daniel is really disgusted by them.

“I said it’s not enough” Daniel repeats, walking towards him. On every step Daniel takes, Jihoon moves a step backwards. They keep on doing that until Jihoon’s back lays flat against the wall and Daniel stands right in front of him.

Jihoon closed his eyes and tried to calm his heart. He didn’t dare to look. Suddenly, he feels a weight on his shoulder and opened his eyes. He saw Daniel’s head on his shoulder. He couldn’t move, he didn’t know what to do.

“It’s a lie” Daniel whispered, his head is still on his shoulder, “It’s all an excuse. I know you can separate between your personal feelings and work. I know the fans are going to accept you for who you are. I’m not bothered by skinships between guys, heck, I did it too. I avoided you for you to get the message and move on, that was really my intention”

“Then why are you meddling with my business when I was about to finally move on from you?” Jihoon couldn’t help but ask.

Daniel looked up and come eyes to eyes with Jihoon, “I’m scared” Daniel said sincerely, looking deep into his eyes, “I’ve never felt this way before. At first, after hearing your drunken confession, I thought it was wrong for you to love me, for you to have feelings more than brotherhood feelings towards me, so I avoided you. But after a while, your presence is getting stronger and stronger that it scared me. I kept on thinking about you. Every little thing you do seem so pretty in my eyes and I couldn’t help but stare. You take care of me to the point preparing and wait for me to eat your dinner really touched me. Without realising it, I might or might not have developed special feelings for you by then”

Jihoon is speechless hearing Daniel’s confession; _does that mean Daniel reciprocates his feelings?_

“But I’m a coward.” Daniel continues, “I’m scared of the unfamiliar feelings invading my heart. I’m scared that I have gone passed my comfort zone. I’m scared to admit that I might have fallen for you. That’s why I re-arranged my schedules, just so that I don’t have to meet and get my mind occupied by you. But once I heard from Seongwoo hyung that Woojin, Jinyoung, and Seongwoo hyung are after you, I couldn’t sit still. Moreover, someone told me that you and Seongwoo hyung might be a thing soon. I’m terrified. I’m not ready to lose you. I’m such a jerk, aren’t I?” Daniel smiled bitterly.

Jihoon is still processing Daniel’s word. He is trying to accept the fact that Daniel is confessing to him. His brain is screaming at him not to be swayed but his heart had his answer already. “Then, what’s your point? You want me not to date Seongwoo hyung and date you instead?” Jihoon asked carefully, nervous that he might get the message wrong.

“Yes and no” Daniel answered him vaguely, “Yes, you shouldn’t date Seongwoo hyung and no, I couldn’t date you.”

Jihoon looked at Daniel. His face is red in anger. _How could Daniel say something this selfish?_ He didn’t want Jihoon to date but he didn’t want to date him either. “You’re a jerk. Do you even hear yourself right now?” He asked, trying to control his emotion.

Daniel sensed Jihoon’s rising temper, he quickly explained, “I am. I know I sound ridiculous and selfish now. But let me explain”

“Then explain” Jihoon said

Daniel messed his hair in frustration, it’s like he is weighing his next words, “I like you. No, I love you. I think it’s the same as how you felt about me. Not the brotherly or friendly type but you know something more like I want to own you or something. But as you know, that kind of relationship require us to hug-“

“We did that a lot” Jihoon didn’t understand. He is frustrated as Daniel keeps on beating around the bush.

“Yes, we hug a lot. But we need to kiss too and, and-“ Daniel is hesitant to continue.

“And?” Jihoon patiently asked.

“And, you know, further” Daniel looked at anywhere but Jihoon, “Like kiss and sex” he said softly, more like whispering

Jihoon flushed red at Daniel’s words.

“And that’s my point” Daniel regained back his composure, “I’ve never did that with guys. Heck, I even only kissed a few times with girls back when I wasn’t even a trainee yet. I don’t know what to do if we decide to be in a relationship but then I couldn’t do all those things with you. What if I couldn’t enjoy it? It will be awkward. You would get hurt. Even now, I couldn’t picture myself kissing you!” Daniel pours all his pent up frustration, “I couldn’t tell this to Jisung hyung or Minhyun hyung as they are straight and wouldn’t be able to help. I’m-“

Jihoon had had enough of Daniel’s ramble. He let his brain stop working and let his heart to function to its fullest. So, he reached out, encircle his hands on Daniel’s nape, and pull him down, crashing their lips together. It was only an innocent peck, no movement, or what so ever, just two pair of lips pressing and feeling against each other. Jihoon feels like the butterflies in his stomach burst out at the contact. He had been imagining this since forever and when it actually happened, his mind goes blank and all he could think, all he could feel is Daniel’s lips against his.

They stayed frozen in the position. As much as Jihoon enjoyed it, he couldn’t help but panic when Daniel just stays still, not moving an inch. His brain is finally functioning again and breaks the kiss.

Jihoon looks at Daniel carefully, trying to read Daniel’s expression but he gets nothing. Daniel is expressionless, his face shows nothing.

Now that Jihoon had gotten a taste of those lips, he knows he is doomed. He is craving for more. He really wants to get those lips back to his. He wants to be the only one owning those lips.

Jihoon looks down, “Sorry, you said you might hate it so I did that before we date. Just think of that as accidental brush of lips. I think you’re right, you won’t like it. Maybe it’s just impossible for-“

Jihoon’s words were stopped mid sentence as suddenly a pair of lips that he is craving for were pressed back against his. However, this time those lips are not staying still. It moves against his, lapping both his upper and lower lips, savouring every inch of it.

Jihoon moans at the feeling. His hands moved back to clutch on Daniel’s chest but was stopped by Daniel slamming his hands back to the wall, trapping him. Suddenly Jihoon felt Daniel’s tongue licking his bottom lip, occasionally poking at the space between his upper and lower lips, asking for entrance. Jihoon had always thought he’ll be the dominant one in the relationship but a simple probing from Daniel and Jihoon didn’t need to be told twice and open his mouth slightly. And Jihoon knows this is where he belongs to.

Once it is granted, Daniel didn’t hesitate to plunge his tongue in and explore Jihoon’s cavern. By then, Jihoon’s mind had gone completely blank. All rational thinking had flown over the window, far away from his system, out of the universe. All he could think of is Daniel, Daniel, and Daniel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be Daniel's POV from some point of the chapters to the most recent  
> I'm currently working on it so please wait a little more <3
> 
>  
> 
> I tried my best not to disappoint you guys, especially those who has been with me from the first chapter~~~  
> See you~~~


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But that wasn’t the problem. Daniel noticed that Jihoon has been uncharacteristically close to Seongwoo. They flirted at each other and Seongwoo clings himself on Jihoon as if they are dating. Or are they actually dating already? So Jihoon had finally moved on? Daniel chuckled internally. Isn’t this what he wanted? But why it feels so hurt seeing them together? Why is it so hurt with the thought that Jihoon’s attention is no longer on him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm back with Daniel's POV, like finally!!!
> 
>  
> 
> I don't have much to say so-  
> Enjoy~~~

(Daniel’s POV)

Daniel is sitting alone in his waiting room during a break for his CF filming. He checks his phone and smiles crept up his voice upon discovering messages from his members, friends, and family. Most of the messages from his friends are updating him with their current condition and how is he doing. His family checks on his well being and random messages from his members, starting from the funny and teasing messages, to sentimental messages, like:

_Don’t forget to bring Ongnable back home – Ong Seongwoo_

_Hyung, I want one of Thomas please – Lee Daehwi_

_Hyung, you’ve worked hard – Bae Jinyoung_

_Hyung, let’s write more rap when you come back – Lai Guanlin_

_I’m eating your jellies Niel-ah – Ha Sungwoon,_ almost making Daniel got heart attack

_Hyung, you look cool in the lastest cf we saw on tv – Park Woojin_

_You’ve worked hard, Niel-ah – Yoon Jisung_

_You’ve done well – Hwang Minhyun_

_Let’s get something nice to eat when you’re free – Kim Jaehwan_

All of the messages made Daniel feels at ease. Daniel had always blamed himself for his popularity. He thought he doesn’t deserved this much that was why he tried to work harder and harder to satisfy himself and lessened his guilt. He thought that the members might have noticed that that they sent all these encouraging messages to him and he couldn’t be more thankful than that.

He reads the messages one by one until his eyes lie on a certain message from a certain someone who had been invading his mind lately.

_I trust you – Park Jihoon_

Daniel keeps reading Jihoon’s short message and he couldn’t get the meaning behind those words. He decides to reply to the messages one by one to express his gratefulness and he’d made a mental note to treat the members to something delicious once they are all free. He earned a lot from his individual activities but he had never treated the members yet and he feels some kind of guilty.

He purposely leaves out Jihoon’s message to be replied last as he is still thinking of what to reply to that ambiguous message.

He is almost done with replying when the staffs call out to him, indicating that the break was over and he needs to get back to filming. He locked his phone and put it aside and get ready for the next filming.

That was how he forgot to reply Jihoon’s message as after the filming was wrapped up, he is too tired to do anything and just want to go home.

After arriving at the dorm, he was greeted by the enthusiastic members and he happily greets them back. It was then he saw Jihoon, looking at him with those sad eyes. Daniel didn’t know what to do so he avoided further eye contact with the younger.

 

======================================================

 

To be honest, Daniel is really burdened by Jihoon’s feeling for him. He knows that he had been feeling something strange about the younger since he knows how the younger feels for him but his stubborn side refused to acknowledge and pushed the feeling further by indulging himself with more schedules.

And that was what he is doing, getting more schedules. He knows he is going to collapse soon, his body is going to give up on him, but it’s better than having no schedules. Having no schedules mean more free time, more time to think about Jihoon and he is not ready for that.

Although those words had been haunting him from the back of his mind, he is still trying hard to deny, to avoid, and refuse to acknowledge it. He told the management he is going for more schedules and of course the management agrees. They can milk more money from him so why should they reject? They never really care about him anyway; they only see him as temporary money making machine. Daniel knew about that but he couldn’t do anything about that. He is happy with his job, he is happy that he is able to debut with Wanna One and meet the fans, so he can handle at least this much

Daniel is on his way to the dorm to pick up his stuffs before heading for his next schedules which he barely can keep up with anymore. He just lets them bring him everywhere and do what he is told to do.

He opened the dorm’s door and head inside. He thought the dorm should be empty as Jisung told him they were all out. He didn’t expect to hear a voice resonating from Jihoon’s and Woojin’s shared room. _So, they are home,_ Daniel thought.

Daniel didn’t want to meet Jihoon so he directly walked towards his room but Seongwoo’s voice changed his mind. What is Seongwoo hyung doing in Jihoon’s room? Curiosity gets a better hold of him so he turns his heels and walk towards the direction of the voice.

He peeks in and the sight beholds in front of him draws out all his rationality to drain. He saw Seongwoo is leaning down on Jihoon who is sitting on his chair. Their faces are dangerously close and Seongwoo turned to his direction and their eyes met. He thought his mind is playing tricks on him but Seongwoo smirks at him and focused his attention back on the boy in front of him. He whispered something Daniel couldn’t decipher and the next thing happened their lips touched.

By that time, Daniel heard something snapped in his head and he couldn’t think. He didn’t need to as his body moved on his own towards the couple; he uses his strength to pull Seongwoo away from Jihoon and launched a punch at the older. Then he turned to look at the shocked Jihoon, took his wrist in his grips and drags him out of the room to his own.

He released Jihoon’s wrist once they are in the room and he locked the door. It was then that he realized what he had done. His mind is still a mess and he could feel Jihoon is staring intently at him, waiting for him to talk. Daniel had nothing to talk so he just opens his wardrobe, taking whatever he needs, and leave the room.

Before he could do that, a small hand was tugging into his shirt, and a soft _hyung_ resonating in the room. Daniel turns and locked the door back before slamming Jihoon against the wall. He couldn’t think clearly, he couldn’t control his own action and words; they flowed out freely without his consent.

He is burning with jealousy and he swears he couldn’t even remember what he said to the younger and bolted out of the room.

 

======================================================

 

After that incident, Daniel couldn’t look Jihoon out of shame and guilt. He indulged himself in schedules. And just as he predicted, his body finally gave up on him the second time after debut. The management scolded him for messing up the schedules for the second time and Daniel stays quiet despite his aching body throughout the scolding. He apologized and promised to take better care of himself and that he’ll redeem this before he is allowed to go back and rest for 3 days top.

At dorm, Jisung is already waiting for him. He half thankful and half annoyed at the older’s presence. He knows he’ll get a good portion of nagging before he could go to sleep but at least it was really a concerned nagging.

After being nagged for almost 15 minutes, Jisung finally asked him to go and sleep in his dorm so he could take care of him. Daniel thought it was a good idea. He is not ready to meet both Seongwoo and Jihoon, especially in the condition he is now, so he immediately agrees to the offer.

He rest for 3 days while the members go to attend their schedules. He feels slightly better after that and although his medicine should be consumed for a week, he stopped. He didn’t want to have too much medication in his system. He went back to his dorm and packed his things before calling the manager saying he is ready for another schedules.

The manager seems worried about his well-being and keeps on bothering him to drink and eat properly. He is honestly thankful but he didn’t want to be a burden so he just brushed them off saying they are overreacting.

Daniel thinks hard on how to redeem his carelessness and come up with the idea. He told the manager to arrange a meeting for him and the management saying that he wanted to learn playing the drum that was proposed earlier rather than using CG or have to change the concept. The paid will be higher if he really plays by himself. The manager refused at first saying that his schedules are crazily packed already and that additional schedules like this will really kill him.

Daniel is on stubborn mode that he insists on doing it and they can’t do anything to stop him so they agree. He practiced and practiced in between schedules and practices. Every time he went back to the practice room to rehearse with the members, they threw pity and worried glance at him and Daniel really hates that. He keeps on convincing the members that he is perfectly fine already and there’s nothing to worry about but it seems the members wouldn’t buy it. The members even wouldn’t let him to go buy his own drink during the break of the practice.

But that wasn’t the problem. Daniel noticed that Jihoon has been uncharacteristically close to Seongwoo. They flirted at each other and Seongwoo clings himself on Jihoon as if they are dating. Or are they actually dating already? _So Jihoon had finally moved on?_ Daniel chuckled internally. _Isn’t this what he wanted? But why it feels so hurt seeing them together? Why is it so hurt with the thought that Jihoon’s attention is no longer on him?_

Daniel is so lost in his thought when Jaehwan comes and sits beside him. “Hey, you looked troubled”

Daniel snapped out of his thought and turn to look at Jaehwan, “I’m just tired”

Jaehwan nods, “Of course you are, I’ll be dead already if I followed your schedules” he said, “Can you give yourself some mercy? Your body won’t be able to take it. You are doing enough already, stop beating yourself too hard. Are you planning on retiring once Wanna One end? If you’re not, you better take care of yourself. I’m still looking forward to re-debuting with you. Why do you think I rejected offer from SM and come to CJ instead?”

Daniel knows Jaehwan treasures their friendship so much and despite his ignorant nature, Jaehwan really cares for him, “I know. I’m looking forward to that too. That’s why I chose you as my unit partner right?”

Jaehwan hums in response, “So, what do you think about them?” Jaehwan said, motioning the couple seating at the other end of the room.

Daniel tensed “What about them?” he tried to control his voice to appear normal, calm, and collected.

“This is why you never get anywhere” Jaehwan said exasperatedly, “I thought you said I’m your best friend? Why can’t you trust your problem with me? Am I that untrustworthy?” Jaehwan said

Daniel knew Jaehwan is a carefree person, but he is perceptive in the right time and Daniel feels bad for making Jaehwan feels that way. “I don’t know how to feel about that” he said honestly, “I hate seeing them together but I couldn’t approach him”

Jaehwan nods understandingly, “If it makes you better, they are not in relationship” Jaehwan said, “Yet. But I think they are progressing quite fast and the members seem supportive as Jihoon’s mood is getting better lately because of Seongwoo hyung” Jaehwan explained, “So, you better make up your mind before it’s too late. Stop limiting yourself and be more open minded” Jaehwan said while standing up, patting his shoulder in encouragement, “Break is over, let’s go”

Daniel pushed himself up and makes sure to reconsidered Jaehwan’s words.

 

======================================================

 

After weeks of practicing, Daniel is finally ready for Hite TV cf filming. He filmed for 6 hours straight in a large freezer with only his white button up which is slightly damped and his hair a little wet to add more effect.

After 4 hours in the freezer, Daniel’s felt dizziness started spreading through his head. The staffs noticed and hand him pain killer for the time being and he clenched his teeth while finishing the remaining shoot.

Once he is done, he is ushered home to get some rest. The manager worriedly asked whether he needs to go to the doctor but he ensured the manager that he only needs some sleep and he’ll be as good as new. The manager didn’t want to pressure Daniel more so he just nods and drives faster so Daniel can get rest soon.

Daniel bids the manager goodbye and dragged his feet up his dorm. He opened the door and relieved that the dorm seems empty; he could safe himself from the nagging and sleep directly. He took a step inside then suddenly everything went black.

He regains consciousness when he felt a light shake on his body and a soft voice calling, _hyung._ He forced himself to crack open his eyes and was met with the most beautiful thing he ever seen. Jihoon is looking down on him worriedly.

Jihoon seems to be saying something but Daniel couldn’t hear anything. The next thing he knew, Jihoon had dragged him up to his feet and helps him walk to the room. Daniel tries hard not to put his weight on Jihoon but he didn’t have much strength on his body left.

Jihoon nursed him so well, from changing his clothes, offering food, until handing him his medicine that Daniel thought he might cry from being touched at Jihoon’s kind gestures. Even after all the things he did to the younger, he is still willing to take care of him.

Just when Daniel is starting to feel happiness filling up his system and his heart feels lighter for the first time in months, Jihoon stood up and bid him goodbye. Daniel quickly took a hold on Jihoon’s shirt and begs him to stay. He couldn’t remember what he said nor done as the effect from the medicine started to work and he starts drifted off to sleep.

He woke up feeling so much better. A wet towel was placed on his forehead and he took it. Daniel tried to recall what was happening. All he remembers was he went back after cf filming, feeling sick, collapse, Jihoon nursing him, and- Jihoon, he looked at his side and saw Jihoon sleeping beside him on the floor with his head on the bed.

 _So, Jihoon didn’t leave._ A spark of hope spread through him and he smiles at the sight. He got off the bed and scoops Jihoon in his arm and places him on the bed. He admired Jihoon’s sleeping face and thought how he should stop denying that he had fallen for this guy. Like Jaehwan said, he should step up before he regrets anything and he is going to do just that.

However, his insecurities come up. _What if he wouldn’t enjoy kissing Jihoon as he is a guy? He had kissed some members, Seongwoo, Jaehwan, Sungwoon, blame it on the game, but he didn’t feel good with it. What if he couldn’t feel butterflies in his stomach while kissing Jihoon? What if he couldn’t feel the desire to do more with Jihoon? What if he hurt Jihoon again? Worst, what if Jihoon had moved on?_ All of the “ _what ifs”_ keep playing in his mind and a stir from Jihoon make him forget everything.

“You’re awake” Daniel said as soon as Jihoon opened his eyes.

After that their conversation flows so naturally that Daniel couldn’t believe it. They talk for a while but suddenly Jihoon’s attitude change to being cold again. He is about to leave but Daniel stopped him. He is determined to let Jihoon know what has been bothering his mind and how he actually feels about the younger.

They engaged in some arguments and Daniel still desperately trying to explain everything to Jihoon. He noticed he is rambling as he didn’t even understand what he is saying to Jihoon. But suddenly, Daniel felt a tug on his nape and a pair of lips was pressed against his. Daniel is in dazed for a moment then he realized that he is actually kissing Jihoon. His eyes are wide opened staring at Jihoon’s closed one. He is too stunt to react and processed his brain.

After it feels like eternity, Jihoon broke the kiss and look down. He saw Jihoon’s lips is moving, seems like he is explaining things to him but all Daniel could think is he wants to have those lips pressed against his again. Jihoon’s voice is unheard as he stared at the moving lips and he decided that he liked (loved) the feeling of Jihoon’s lips against his.

So, he took a hold of Jihoon’s arm and slammed his lips against the younger’s. Jihoon moans at the contact, suddenly a sense of dominance engulfed him, and as if he is possessed, he hold Jihoon’s hands that tried to clutch on his chest and trap him on the wall behind him. He licked Jihoon’s bottom lips, probing him to give entrance for him. Once it was granted, Daniel didn’t hesitate to plunge in his tongue and savour his cavern. He kissed the living out of Jihoon and he couldn’t believe he didn’t do this sooner.

Daniel gains the confidence to try things out with Jihoon. If he knows kissing Jihoon would feel this amazing, he’ll do that as soon as he found out about his affection to Jihoon. He knows he can get used to this.

(End of Daniel’s POV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has finally come to an end
> 
> I predicted not more than 3 chapters left ~~~  
> How will the closing be?  
> Please anticipate *woohoo!!*
> 
> See you~~~


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon turned to look at Seongwoo but unfamiliar pair of lips is pressed against his. He widened his eyes and out of reflex pushed Seongwoo’s chest away and slapped him square on the face. Jihoon shocked at his own action. He didn’t know his reflex will do that but when he felt those foreign lips, his mind trailed back to Daniel’s and he feels like he is cheating on the other and it’s just wrong. “I-I’m sorry”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATED!!!  
> Oh my god. I don't know it'll take so long for me to finish this chapter
> 
>  
> 
> Nothing goes my way this week, work, paper, seminar, classes were lining up back to back --"  
> I'm drained to the core and I still need to attend class tomorrow for my final paper, I'm beaten to pulp *scream101languange*
> 
> I tried to at least write something today for those who had waited for soooo long..  
> So, here it is~~~
> 
> Happy reading~~~

All Wanna One members are still diligently attending schedules after schedules. Every each really treasure every seconds passing by. Despite being tired with the never ending schedules, they are grateful that they are given the chance to be part of Wanna One and they wouldn’t take it for granted. They tried to make as much memories as possible on the limited time they have. It’s like they are walking on a ticking bomb where they knew will blow up but still deciding on walking through it together.

Jihoon is on the way home after attending classes in the University. He looked out the window, taking in the scenery of busy streets when they he realized that they are not taking the road back to the dorm, “Where are we going?” Jihoon asked the manager curiously.

“We’ll go to the agency building, the management have something to discuss” the manager answered him.

Jihoon nods wordlessly, it’s nothing new anyway, they will get into the van, go somewhere, and do whatever they are told to do without complaining. It’s not like they don’t have the right to know or aware of their own schedules, they are just too tired to care. The managers will take care of it but Minhyun usually reads and even takes his own notes on their schedule, that’s why he knows, and the members are grateful to have Minhyun in the group.

They finally arrived at the building and Jihoon immediately hoped off the van and walk into the building. He expected to have the members there waiting for him already so he is surprised when he saw only Ong Seongwoo was seated on the chair inside the meeting room. “Hyung, only you are here?”

Seongwoo looked up and smile at Jihoon affectionately, making Jihoon somewhat uncomfortable but decided to ignore it, _be professional Jihoon-ah,_ he said to himself. “Yes, it is only the two of us. Finally Jihoon-ah, we got our own cf” Seongwoo told him excitedly.

Jihoon widened his eyes at the revelation. His mood had been considerably good these past days despite being so tired as he had resolved and on _good_ terms with Daniel and now this news make it even better, “Really hyung? The producer chose us? Not Niel hyung?” he said, he couldn’t help but feeling inferior as usually producer will prioritize Daniel before them.

“Yes, I don’t think they want Daniel. I heard they immediately give our name to the agency” Seongwoo said excitedly.

Although Jihoon is still unsure but he decided to throw all negative thoughts out and accept his luck. He moves and sits beside Seongwoo, waiting for the producer and their boss to come.

When they arrived, Jihoon and Seongwoo stand up and bow, politely greeting them. The higher ups acknowledge them and sit at their designated seat. They took out several files which Jihoon assumed as the contract and handed out to them.

Seongwoo and Jihoon took one set each and quickly skimmed through the content. Clavis, it reads. So, it was a brand focusing on health and energetic bracelet and necklace, with sophisticated design and unique as well as broad wide range of market.

The contract signing went smoothly and it seems like the producer is satisfied with Seongwoo and Jihoon. They shook hands in deals and the producer left the room.

Jihoon and Seongwoo thought that this was the end but the boss asked them to remain seated. He handed out another set of file for Jihoon and Jihoon received it confusedly. “Read it” the boss commands.

Jihoon opened the first page and it reads _April Skin._ The boss explained briefly that it was a skincare product, almost similar to Innisfree that they modelled or Think Nature that Daniel is currently modelling. He also told Jihoon that this brand had wanted to hire Jihoon as their model for so long but due to Jihoon’s overlapping schedules, they are just able to adjust the schedules. “So, I know you are busy with schedules and classes that’s why we are asking you whether you’ll accept this or not. The deal is not a bad one”

“Yes” Jihoon answered without missing a beat. He had envied Daniel’s packed schedules and all his individual cfs. Jihoon knows there will be no second chance if he rejects the offer. He feels bad for Seongwoo who is sitting awkwardly beside him but he couldn’t let this chance slip. He knows Seongwoo is going to ask him to do the same anyway.

“Alright, if you agrees with all those terms and conditions, you can sign there” the boss informed him and Jihoon skimmed through the terms and condition, _it’s pretty much the same_ , and sign it.

They walk out of the building and into the van, “Congratulation for both of us for our cf and congratulations for your first solo cf” he said cheerfully without any negative emotion in it.

Jihoon smiles sincerely, “Yes, congratulation to both of us.” He is getting excited; “I can’t wait to tell the members and Niel hyung about this” he bounced up and down in the van

“So you guys are on good term already?” Seongwoo asked.

Jihoon stopped in track, he just realized that he had just blurted out Daniel’s name lightly, “Um, yes, we kind of _talk it out”_ Jihoon said, purposely leaving out all details.

“So, you guys are back to being friend now?” Seongwoo asked again

Jihoon wished he could just stop asking already. Now what should Jihoon answer? _Are they friend? But do friend kiss like that? Daniel said they could try it out. But Daniel didn’t say they should date._ Jihoon had never thought about that.

(Flashback)

Daniel broke the kiss and look at Jihoon’s flushed face. His eyes remain closed and his lips are red and a little bit swollen from the previous activity. Daniel caress Jihoon’s cheek and Jihoon fluttered his eyes open.

Daniel is looking at him with so much affection that Jihoon felt so small in front of him.

“You know what” Daniel said lowly, “The kiss was amazing” Daniel said confidently.

Jihoon blushed at Daniel’s blatant way of saying things so casually as if he is commenting on weather. “Yes” he chokes out, “I like it too” he mumbles, _I want to do it more._

“What do you say if we give it a try?” Daniel suggests hopefully.

Jihoon knows he never can say no to Daniel anyway. So, he slowly nods and Daniel pulls him into another kiss again. Jihoon might be regretting his choice later but now there’s nothing feels more right.

(End of Flashback)

Now that Jihoon think of it, _what are they?_ He is occupied by the questions in his mind that Seongwoo had to shake him back to the world, “Huh? What?”

“I asked, are you and Daniel back being friend now?” Seongwoo repeats his question

“Uh, yes” he answered, _I guess so, right?_

Seongwoo nods and they are both back staying silent throughout the entire ride.

 

======================================================

 

“Alright, cut!” the director yells and the staffs clapped their hands, indicating they just wrapped up their first filming with Clavis. They bowed and thanked the entire staffs and then entered their changing room to change back to their clothes.

Jihoon had finished changing and is currently arranging his stuffs.

“Jihoon-ah” Seongwoo calls out

Jihoon turned to look at Seongwoo but unfamiliar pair of lips is pressed against his. He widened his eyes and out of reflex pushed Seongwoo’s chest away and slapped him square on the face. Jihoon shocked at his own action. He didn’t know his reflex will do that but when he felt those foreign lips, his mind trailed back to Daniel’s and he feels like he is cheating on the other and it’s just _wrong_. “I-I’m sorry”

Seongwoo looked back at him with unreadable expression. “What’s with the reaction?” Seongwoo said calmly, “I thought you want us to go further to next step already? Or am I reading it wrong?”

It is true that Jihoon had been sending signals that he is willing to take another step with Seongwoo but that was before Daniel comes back to the picture. So, Jihoon truly feel sorry and opted to stay quiet. He didn’t know how to explain this to Seongwoo, to tell him that they (Daniel and him) had taken a step further than this, and that he wants to end things with Seongwoo.

It feels like he is using Seongwoo but after so many tries (he really tried), he knows that it’s impossible to move on from Daniel. One simple word, one simple touch, one simple smile, even one simple eye contact with Daniel will make Jihoon turn his heels without thinking and walk back to Daniel. Why bother trying? They are bound to fail since the beginning.

Why can’t he love Seongwoo? He is handsome, funny, gentleman, kind, and everything you could ask for from a boyfriend. Moreover, he loves Jihoon with all his heart. Why should he risk his heart for Daniel when Seongwoo definitely can take care of it while Daniel has higher chance to break it to pieces? Jihoon hates himself for not being able to control his own emotion. He really wants to go to Seongwoo and say _I love you,_ but Jihoon knows it will be an empty talk. Seongwoo deserved better.

“Something happen when you talk to Daniel right?” Seongwoo said, as if he had been reading Jihoon like an open book.

Jihoon’s silence that followed only confirmed his suspicious and chuckled bitterly, “I should have known. Even when you are with me, flirting around with me, your mind is with Daniel anyway. I feel it but I stubbornly tried to ignore it. Your heart was never opened for me. How can you open your heart for other people when Daniel had always been taking your heart with him?” Seongwoo said while turning to sit on one of the chair near the mirror.

Jihoon still couldn’t say anything. _What can he say? It’s true. Everything Seongwoo hyung said is true._ He is ashamed of himself, guilt spreading out his body, and he only stay rooted on the floor staring at Seongwoo’s slump form. Jihoon thought he saw tears on Seongwoo’s handsome face, “Hyung, are you crying?” he asked and slapped himself mentally at the stupid question.

Seongwoo then chuckled while still hiding his face in his hands, “Karma is really a bitch don’t you think?” he said to Jihoon, “I tried hard to take you away from Daniel but he easily takes you back from me. No, he didn’t take you back; you are always with him anyway. You walk to him willingly. I purposely kissed you when I realized he was looking to show him that I owned you already so he had to back off, but that kid is just so stubborn.”

“What do you mean?” Jihoon asked, “He just started to realize his feelings recently. He won’t feel anything even if you do anything back then”

Seongwoo looked up and Jihoon can see clearly that Seongwoo had been crying. “I know that kid has feeling for you since long time ago. He seems to realize that you are special since then but I make used of his insecurities of dating a guy and his good nature to my advantage. So, now that you understand, I’m the cause of your misery. Now, hate me, leave me alone” Seongwoo said, looking away from him.

Jihoon knows he is supposed to be mad at this but why he feels the pain inflicted from Seongwoo’s face? He moves forward and envelop Seongwoo in a hug, “No, hyung, you are a good person. You are perfect. It is not your fault, you did what you can. It’s my fault. You deserve so much better than this. I hurt you so much, didn’t I?” Jihoon said sadly.

Seongwoo turned his chair and return Jihoon’s hug, “I’m sorry. It’s just why Daniel can have everything? He had all the fame and love from the fans, Korea, and even internationally. He is well-liked wherever he goes; he can get everything with only a snap of his finger. He even had made so many new, amazing friends in the industry that I bet he’ll be ashamed to walk with me now. His social cycle is too overwhelming for me to keep up. It’s not fair that he has you too. I’m just-“

“Sst, you know you didn’t mean that. You are his best friend, he treasures you so much. You were there when he is only known as the pink-haired-guy that is always walking with Ong Seongwoo, remember? You were there when he is at his lowest and encourage him. He looked up to you and tried his best to be someone worthy you called your best friend. He won’t leave you now that he is famous. You know Daniel hyung is not that kind of person. You know perfectly how hard his life has been since he was young; you know he deserved all of these with his perseverance and hard work, his humble attitude of wanting to do better and better, his unpretentiousness, and his kind-hearted nature.” Jihoon explained, then he realized something, “You know what hyung, I think you don’t really love me that way. You were just trying to get Daniel hyung’s attention by using me. You get competitive and that is perfectly normal between guys like both you. You should be more honest with your feeling hyung.”

Seongwoo looked at Jihoon, he is surprised that Jihoon can read him like this. He even didn’t realize that all this feeling was just him wanting to get Daniel’s attention, he is jealous of the new friends Daniel had made on shows he attended. Even when they are on the same show, Daniel seems to be liked easily by the co-star and host. Seongwoo feels like slowly, his place as Daniel’s best friend had been shifted and replaced. He often goes to social media and saw many fans worship Daniel’s newfound friendship and creates a new OTP out of them. Seongwoo knows he is not envy of Daniel’s popularity nor he thinks Daniel didn’t deserve the fame, but actually he is just afraid that one day, his place as Daniel’s best friend will be replaced?

He chuckled, feeling stupid all of a sudden. This even couldn’t be called as insecurities, _OngNiel is Science,_ Daniel named them himself. Now that his rationality come back, he is sure that no matter how popular Daniel gets, how many new friends he made, and how busy he’ll get, he will always be Daniel’s best friend, his other science, and vice versa.

They broke the hug, “Thank you Jihoonie” he said, “You’re right. I’m stupid for letting that stupid insecurities getting into me.”

“No problem hyung” Jihoon answered back, “Although I’m a little hurt that you used me to get Daniel hyung’s attention, you should be thankful that I’m going to forget about this and call this even.” Jihoon said teasingly, “Just so you know, no one will ever replace you in Daniel’s heart. He has a big heart that can accommodate all of us you know, so don’t worry, we won’t be kicked out”

“Aw, our Jihoonie is so whipped for him” Seongwoo teased back. Suddenly he feels as if a really heavy weight had just been lifted off from his shoulder. When was the last time he feels really at ease like this? He couldn’t remember.

Jihoon blushed, “I thought I should be receiving a thank you for comforting you? You shouldn’t be teasing me!”

“Alright, alright” Seongwoo said in surrender. “So, tell me the truth, you guys are not just friend right?”

Jihoon’s expression changed at the question. “We are friends, hyung, I’m not lying”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow after, I'll immediately continue my writing so hopefully I can update sooner, maybe in one or two days  
> It definitely won't take this long, PROMISE!
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, see you~~  
> I can't believe I almost finish this story >,<  
> Love you all <3


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon feels heat started to creep up his system again so before he could feel further embarrassment, he runs out the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated ~~~  
> I made it in time  
> Actually, I just got home about an hour ago and it's almost midnight,  
> I thought I should just post it tomorrow but then again I'll be breaking my promises again >,<
> 
>  
> 
> So, I squeezed my remaining drained dead brain and managed this much...  
> I'm sorry if it's short
> 
> Anyway, Enjoy~~

“And then we talk and resolve the misunderstanding-“Jihoon is rambling out to Woojin who half-heartedly listen to the conversation. “Hey, are you listening?”

“Yeah, yeah, you’ve been saying the same story over and over for-“ Woojin thinks for a moment, “how many times again? I lose count!” Woojin said to him, flailing his arm exaggeratedly. 

Jihoon pouts, “But-“he wants to retorts but suddenly a knock was heard and the main character of his story peeked his head in, “Jihoonie, are you busy?”

Jihoon turns and his voice change drastically, “No, hyung, what happened?” he said, earning a snort from Woojin. Jihoon throws pillow at him and get off the bed to follow Daniel out of the room. “Don’t come back you little shit” he heard Woojin screams at him.

Jihoon followed Daniel to the older’s room and once the door is closed, Jihoon’s lips are occupied by Daniel’s own and they lost in their own fantasy. After a while, they break the kiss and Jihoon flushed red again.

He heard Daniel chuckled, “We have done this for so many times but you still blushed like this. Where is the Jihoon that initiate our first kiss?” Daniel teased.

Jihoon blushed harder and hit Daniel on his chest.

After that day, they kissed several times and Daniel had been extra clingy on him, not that Jihoon is complaining but he still needs to get used to that. He enjoys having the older dots over him.

Daniel’s schedules are still crazily packed and now that he has his own cfs, his schedules also pay no mercy on him. He could feel how tired his whole body is and understand a little on Daniel’s suffering. He knows this is still nothing compared to how the older feels but he thinks that he is a step closer to it. But even with that, Jihoon is always on happy mood. He didn’t know being in love can make him this happy.

However, he still wants to ask Daniel what they actually were. Woojin and Seongwoo had been pressuring him into asking but Jihoon is too scared to ask. What if Daniel just experimenting with him? What if Daniel will distance himself again if Jihoon decided to ask? At last, Jihoon just stays quiet and enjoy as much as he can take from Daniel.

 

======================================================

 

They are heading to the practice room to practice for their concert. All 10 members are ready in the van, minus Daniel. He’ll head straight there after his schedules as usual. Jihoon hums happily and the members couldn’t be happier with Jihoon’s uplifting mood.

“Jihoonie is happy to meet his boyfriend after 2 days” Sungwoon turned and teased him.

Jihoon flushed at the nickname. How he wish he could really call Daniel his. “We are not dating” he said shortly, his mood dropped significantly.

“You guys are not dating?” This time it’s Minhyun that is asking. “But you guys are practically all over each other every time you meet”

Jihoon slumped further into his seat, not wanting to engage in this conversation.

Seongwoo, the only who knows about the whole condition jump to his rescue, “Maybe they are still figuring out?”

“Figuring out what?” Jisung interrupts, “I swear Kang Daniel. I’ll knock some sense to his little brain of his. Jihoonie doesn’t deserve this”

“Weird” Jaehwan said suddenly, “Daniel told me they are dating already, or I misheard it?”

Jihoon snapped and looked at Jaehwan who is seated behind him. All Wanna One members followed and Jaehwan feels like he had just committed a crime. “When did he tell you that?” Jisung asked him.

Jaehwan feels nervous, “I won’t be able to remember if you guys pestered me like that” he whined

That is so Jaehwan, maybe he is just imagining things. Daniel had never said they are boyfriends. Jihoon slumps back to his seat, blocking the questioning look from the members.

They arrived and Jihoon eagerly hoped off the van and they walk together to the practice room. They opened the door and saw Daniel is practicing alone. His gaze definitely changed every time he is dancing or performing on stage and Jihoon really admired that side of Daniel.

Daniel heard the door creaked open and stop dancing. Truth to be told, once he stopped dancing, his expression change drastically and he smiles so wide, “Hi guys” he greeted them.

Jihoon didn’t know but it seems like his eyes are playing tricks on him. He saw that Daniel is looking straight at him and it looks like he has a tail that is wagging excitedly. It is as if he is asking Jihoon to pat him and say _good job,_ praising him.

The members greet him and started to warm up, preparing for the practice. Daniel immediately moved to Jihoon’s side, his eyes are still looking at him like a puppy asking for attention. Jihoon sighs but pat his head regardless. “You’ve done well” Jihoon said.

Daniel’s eyes sparkle at that and it took all will power in Daniel not to jump at Jihoon right there and then and kiss him senseless.

The practice starts and all members practiced seriously with the mind of providing and showing the best stage ever to the fans as a form of gratitude for the endless support they received from produce era until their debut.

“Alright, that’s it for today” the choreographer shouts out before arranging his stuffs and excuse himself. All members flopped down to the floor, catching their breath.

Jihoon sits on the floor while leaning on the wall behind him. He is so tired but his eyes immediately trained to look at a certain puppy that is approaching the member one by one. And finally the puppy is back beside him, “Jihoonie, I’m going to the convenience store to buy some drinks. Do you have anything you want?”

“Anything is fine” Jihoon said, his eyes are not focused. It follows the sweats pooling from Daniel’s forehead, down to his cheeks, to his nape, neck, and disappears to his training shirt. Jihoon gulped at the sight.

“Alright, anything it is” Daniel said while standing up. Before Jihoon could say anything else, Daniel had disappeared.

Once Daniel left, Jihoon feels like the room is getting bigger. He feels restless as he didn’t know where to look. His eyes keep on darting back and forth the members, and the door. After contemplating for a while, he stood up and walk to the door.

“Where are you going Jihoonie?” Minhyun stopped him.

Jihoon scratched the side of his eyes, “Um, I was thinking I should help Daniel hyung to carry the stuffs” he said.

He gets a knowing smile from Minhyun, “Sure, go ahead, take your time”

Jihoon feels heat started to creep up his system again so before he could feel further embarrassment, he runs out the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the final chapter *clap* *clap* *clap*
> 
> I'll have a lot to do next week but hopefully I can slip in some time to finish it ~~~  
> Tell me what you think <3<3<3
> 
> Anyway, it's almost the end of the day in Korea,,,  
> And I want to say Happy Birthday to our main everything and fluffiest mandu Kim Jaehwan  
> All the love for you~~~ 
> 
> See you~~~


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Park Jihoon” Daniel says seriously and Jihoon tensed, “I know I’m not perfect. I hurt you a lot. I made you cry, and even now, I made you insecure with our relationship. But I promised I’ll take care of you from now on and make sure you shouldn’t be worry especially regarding my feelings for you. So, can you give me a chance to date you? Will you be my boyfriend?” Daniel asked while sitting facing Jihoon now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final update is up guysss~~~  
> Omg, it finally ended >,<  
> I can't believe I actually did it, praised me ~~~
> 
> I know it took too long, I'm sorry  
> Stuffs happened but hey, at least it's ended
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this final chapter and tell me what you think <3

The hall way is empty and Jihoon walks toward the direction of the front door. Half way to the convenience store, he saw Daniel is walking with 3 plastic bags on his hands towards him.

Upon recognizing him, Daniel started to pick up his pace and in no time, he is already standing tall in front of him, “Hey, where are you going?” he asked.

“I’m looking for you” Jihoon said honestly

Daniel raised his eyebrows, “I was at the convenience store. I thought you know already?”

“That’s not what I mean” Jihoon said again. He feels his body warm up at what he is going to say next, “I missed you. I mean it has been 2 days since the last time we met and you’ll be heading to your schedules tomorrow early in the morning, and I just missed you”

Daniel coos at the sight. “Here, hold this” Daniel said while handing him the plastic bags. Jihoon is in a dazed to comprehend what’s happening, so he just obediently holds the plastic bags. He feels the weight on his arms and look up at Daniel questioningly.

Daniel looks around them and leans in. Jihoon’s back is already lying flat against the wall. Then Daniel’s lip is on his. Jihoon panicked, they are on the hall way now. People might pass by anytime and caught them red handed. He wants to push Daniel away but then he realized that both his hands are occupied.

He whimpered when Daniel bites his bottom lips lightly and he couldn’t do anything but submitted to Daniel’s invasion. Daniel looked at Jihoon’s closed eyes. He really likes what he sees, Jihoon being submissive and letting him do whatever he wants willingly.

His pride is swelling up at the sense of dominance over the younger. He knows the younger enjoys it as much as he does. He continues to savour the taste of Jihoon’s lips. He missed those lips so much and being apart for 2 days doesn’t help at all.

He encircled one of his hands on Jihoon’s waist and the other one on his nape, deepened the kiss. No tongue involved, just the feelings of two pair of lips against each other, savouring each other, and memorizing each other.

Daniel broke the kiss, a trail of saliva connecting them; Jihoon unconsciously leans forward, desperate to reconnect their lips once again. Daniel chuckled, “Somebody is eager” he said while wiping the trace of saliva on Jihoon’s lips.

Jihoon just stays silent and let Daniel wiped his lips.

“Let’s go back, the members are waiting” Daniel said and take back the plastic bags on Jihoon’s hands before walking ahead.

Jihoon comes back to his sense and chase after the older, “Hyung, let me help you with that” he said, motioning the plastic bags on Daniel’s hands.

“No, the princess shouldn’t carry heavy stuffs” Daniel said while giggling all the way to the practice room, not letting Jihoon takes any of the heavy bags.

Jihoon huffs in annoyance but follow Daniel anyway.

They are back to the practice room and greeted with knowing smile by the members. Daniel nonchalantly handing the drinks and snacks the members ordered before sitting himself beside Jihoon at the end of the room, behind the sound system.

He hands Jihoon his usual green tea and open his own can of coffee. Daniel gulped and feels the caffeine rushing down his system. Jihoon looked at the coffee and look back at his green tea, “I want to try that too” he said.

Daniel glanced at him, “Nope, a kid shouldn’t drink coffee, just drink your tea” Daniel said.

Jihoon pouted, “I’m not a kid. I’m 20 already. I want that coffee now”

“It’s bitter, you won’t be able to handle it” Daniel said this time. He knows Jihoon didn’t like bitter things.

“I can” Jihoon, despite knowing he didn’t like bitter things answered. He is getting competitive and is not going to back out on any. “Let me have that” he said and reached out to snatch it from Daniel.

Daniel glanced at the members in the room, all are too occupied with themselves and their position is basically hidden from their view. He takes another sip of his coffee, hold it in his mouth, and leans in to Jihoon.

Jihoon is still whining and reaching for the can. "Come one, give it to-". Jihoon is shocked at the sudden movement. His mouth was opened and strange liquid flow in his mouth from Daniel’s. Jihoon forgot how to breathe at that moment and the liquid flow through his throat, disappear into it. Jihoon couldn’t even taste the liquid; his mind is too overwhelmed by the lip that is currently still pressing into his.

Daniel leans back after a while, smiling devilishly “How is it?”

Right, Daniel didn’t only change on stage or when he is dancing. When he is with Jihoon, alone, the puppiness in him disappeared with trace and a new side of Daniel he had never seen come out.

Jihoon couldn’t form a proper words to say but seems like he didn’t have to because out of nowhere, Jaehwan is already standing beside them, “Niel-ah” he calls out

Jihoon froze at the thought that maybe Jaehwan saw their little activity just now, “What is it?” Daniel said innocently, as if he didn’t just flip Jihoon’s world upside down, “Do you remember that you told me about Jihoon being your boyfriend?” he asked curiously, as if Jihoon is not there.

“Yes, I remember, why?” Daniel asked again, this time, the whole members are looking at them. Jihoon feels like he wants to die from the attention.

“Do you remember when did you tell me?” Jaehwan asked him back, not answering his question.

Daniel thinks for a moment. Jihoon thought how can these two 96 liners talk about things so casually when Jihoon is here and all the members’ attention are on them. “Not sure, it’s quite a while back right?”

Jaehwan nods and turn to look at the members. He announced, “He didn’t even remember, how could I?” Jaehwan said innocently.

Daniel tilted his head in confusion and Jihoon feels like he is ready to bury himself right there and then.

“That’s not the point” Woojin said suddenly, earning a nod from the rest. “So, you guys are dating?” Woojin asked Daniel.

Daniel looked at Jihoon and saw the younger is red to his neck and ears. He chuckled, “Yes, we are, right Jihoonie?”

“But Jihoon said you guys are just friend” Sungwoon interrupts.

Daniel looked at Jihoon in surprised, “What? How friends could kiss each other? Okay, they did it” Daniel said motioning some of the members, “But not me, I love you. Hey, Jihoon-ah, tell me, am I the only one thinking we are in relationship?”

Jihoon blushed furiously, “I don’t know!” he said, still not looking up, “You never said anything about being in a relationship. You told me we should try it out but never said we’ll date”

“But we kissed so many times?” Daniel still doesn’t understand, “Why would I kiss you if we are not dating?”

Jihoon stays silent. Daniel sighs, “Alright” he said defeated.

Jihoon suddenly scares that Daniel might think Jihoon didn’t want to date him. He is scared that Daniel will distance himself. He is scared that Daniel will not love him anymore.

“Park Jihoon” Daniel says seriously and Jihoon tensed, “I know I’m not perfect. I hurt you a lot. I made you cry, and even now, I made you insecure with our relationship. But I promised I’ll take care of you from now on and make sure you shouldn’t be worry especially regarding my feelings for you. So, can you give me a chance to date you? Will you be my boyfriend?” Daniel asked while sitting facing Jihoon now.

He heard a gasp from all over the room but he couldn’t care less. Daniel is confessing to him. He’ll become Daniel’s and Daniel will be his. Jihoon looked up at Daniel, his eyes brimming with (happy) tears, “Yes, hyung, I love you so much” he said.

Daniel smiles and leans in, capturing Jihoon’s lips, “I love you too” in front of their members, their brothers, their friends, and their family, sealing their vows.

The members squeal at the sight. Some of them close their eyes, running around the room, coos at the sight, and even as much as taking their phone to capture the moment. But at that moment, the two main characters couldn’t care less about the havoc happened around them, too occupied with each other.

After they broke the kiss, Jihoon buried his face on Daniel’s chest, too shy to face the members. Daniel chuckled endearingly and hugged the smaller. “We’ll head to the van first” Daniel said and going out the room with Jihoon still in his embrace.

After the two of them left, Seongwoo mumbled, “I should get myself a boyfriend/girlfriend” he sighed.

“I’m here hyung” Jaehwan said and moved closer to Seongwoo.

Seongwoo gets the hint and took his jacket on the side. He hugs Jaehwan and covers their face with it, pretending to be kissing.

Jisung walks over and smacked their head, “Ow!” they said in unison.

“Why are you hitting us?” Jaehwan whines, “You even coos when Daniel and Jihoon did that” Seongwoo adds while rubbing his head to soothe the pain.

“They are cute, you guys are gross” This time Guanlin said after staying silent.

“Not you too Guanlin?” Seongwoo said in disbelief, “You should be on my side”

“I’m in no one’s side” Guanlin retorts.

They bickered for a while then head to the van where they see Jihoon had fallen asleep leaning to Daniel at the back seat.

“It’s time to change seat” Daehwi said, “Hello, my company mate” he said to Woojin who growled in response.

 

======================================================

 

Daniel and Jihoon are lying on Daniel’s bed in his room, cuddling each other. They have the room to themselves for the entire night.

“Hyung, I love you” Jihoon said shyly, the words still feel foreign coming out of his lips but he’ll get used to it.

Daniel smiles at Jihoon, “I love you too, Jihoon-ah”

Jihoon nuzzles closer to Daniel’s side, “Thank you for loving me” he said. “I’m going to miss you tomorrow” he said sadly.

Daniel couldn’t hold it anymore; he got up and hovers above Jihoon, trapping him in place.

“Hyung?” Jihoon asked innocently.

“I couldn’t hold it anymore, let’s do it” Daniel said lowly.

“Do what?” Jihoon is still oblivious.

“Sex” Daniel answered shortly

Jihoon blushed furiously at that. Daniel’s hand trailed down the side of Jihoon’s body and stop at the end of his shirt. He lifted it up a bit, exposing Jihoon’s milky skin and pressed his hand against that. “May I?” As much as Daniel wanted to do it, he won’t do it unless Jihoon gives him consent.

Jihoon’s breathe hitched at the contact and his mind started to get clouded. He feels his temperature rose and the side where Daniel's hand rest on his exposed skin burnt. He nods and Daniel slipped his hands further inside. Jihoon whimpered when Daniel’s hand make contact with his hardened nub. “Wait” Jihoon holds on Daniel’s hand that is caressing his sensitive nub.

Daniel looked at him hungrily but still trying his best to hold it in, “What happened?”

“Do you know what you are doing?” Jihoon asked, concerned, Daniel had been into girls all these while and doing this with girls and guys are definitely different.

Daniel smirks, “Don’t worry Jihoonie” he whispered on Jihoon’s ear while licking at the lobe, “Just relax and enjoy, I have my reference” Daniel said before tugging off Jihoon’s clothes until there’s no string attached on him.

Jihoon closed his eyes out of shame and consciousness. He knows his body is not as good as Daniel’s and wonders whether Daniel likes it or not.

“Open your eyes Jihoon-ah” Daniel said again while still playing with his nipples.

Jihoon complies.

“Do you trust me?” Daniel asked.

Jihoon nods, “Yes”

Daniel smiles at him, “Then you’ll be fine” he said and dive in for the action

 

======================================================

 

Jihoon woke up with major pain on his lower back. But he loves this pain on his body. It reminds him on the activities he did with Daniel, the activities that strengthen his identity as Daniel’s and Daniel as his. He looked beside him and Daniel is still sleeping peacefully.

He glanced at the clock and widened his eyes; Daniel needs to leave in 30 minutes. He furiously shakes Daniel, “Hyung, wake up! It’s 7:30 already. Manager hyung will come soon. You need to go! Hyung!”

Daniel stirred and crack open one eyes, “Oh, good morning Jihoonie” he said, smiling goofily

Jihoon didn’t have time for all the sweet morning things; he has better things to do. He kicked Daniel with all his strength until Daniel falls out from the bed and a loud thud was heard. “Ow, what was that for” Daniel said while looking at Jihoon.

Jihoon forgot the pain on his back and winced in pain too while holding his waist.

Daniel saw Jihoon’s pain expression and worried gushing over him. “Hey, are you okay? Is it hurting so badly? I’m sorry” Daniel said, sitting beside him.

Jihoon regained his composure, “Nah, I’m fine. It was great but you have better things to concern” Jihoon said while pointing at the clock.

Daniel follows Jihoon’s finger and widened his eyes in shock, “Oh, fuck” he said and run to his wardrobe to retrieve some clothes, not forgetting to hand Jihoon a hoodie and track pants before bolted out of the room.

Jihoon wore the clothes and sit on the bed. It wasn’t a typical morning after making love scene he saw on drama, but this is his reality, this is perfect, and Jihoon wouldn’t trade it for anything.

Daniel come back after a good 15 minutes. He is looking freshen and ready to go. He picked up his stuffs and before he got out, he approached Jihoon and gives him a peck, “I’m going”

Jihoon smiles back, “Hm, take care and come back safely”

Daniel nods and runs out of the room when Daehwi screams at him, “Niel hyung! Manager hyung looked so scary”

He gets to the kitchen and takes a toast from the plate Jisung made for them. “Hyung, can you send the food to the room for Jihoon?”

“Why?” Jisung asked questioningly

“It will be hard for him to move, you can see it yourself” Daniel said.

Jisung took two toasts and put it on a plate and a cup of milk before walking to Daniel’s shared room.

Once Jisung is inside, Daniel started running to the front door where the manager is waiting with not so pleasant face.

“Yah Kang Daniel! You come back here you brat! What did you do to our precious Jihoonie?!” he heard Jisung screams followed by a fit giggle of Jihoon and Daniel couldn’t wait to finish his schedules and come back to his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is it?  
> Is it up to your preference?  
> I hope so...
> 
> Anyway, I have a story I once posted on other site and it was discontinued after a while  
> I was thinking of re-posting it here and continue the story...  
> It was au!University Nielwink ofc  
> Maybe some of you have read it there but I was wondering should I posted it and continue it here?  
> Tell me what you think :)
> 
> Thanks to those who spent their time reading this failed fic and especially those who even spared some time and energy leaving comments..  
> It really motivated me to write,  
> Thank you, really <3
> 
> See you on another occasion~~~

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think?  
> Feedback and mild criticism are very welcome...
> 
> I'll try to improve  
> I missed NielWink ~~~


End file.
